Life is blessing and curse
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: Follow us to see what happens when Oliver sends Felicity to Manhattan to meet a source. What happens if she meets someone and perhaps begins to fall in love? Will Oliver be murderous? Or happy for her? Read this awesome story that has a mix of Romance, Mystery, Action Adventure and Family. Rated T for romance and violence. (Story is better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

A unexpected gift

It has been two months since Slades attack on Starling city and four weeks since Oliver and Team Arrow started patrolling again, Felicity has been quieter since Oliver's fake declaration of his love for her and it has been worrying Diggle. Roy has been distant from the team but has some how always welcomed Felicity when she came to visit him or called him , ever since Thea left with Malcolm Merlyn he hasn't felt much like a hero.

Oliver has reverted to his closed up Arrow self and only Felicity is barely able to get through to him when the occasion calls for it. Felicity has been his only comfort but he keeps her at arms length oblivious to the fact that she has been sleep deprived due to nightmares plaguing her sleep. When Oliver isn't in the lair she takes off to a gym to teach herself how to punch and use various work out equipment.

So here is Felicity punching the punching bag in front of her the same way Oliver does but at a much slower rate, her breathing was heavy and she stopped and grabbed her water bottle. The door dinged and she looked to the entrance in curiosity, her eyebrows raised as a tall, blond, blue eyed , muscular young man entered the gym with a confident but shy smile.

She quickly went back to hiding in her corner with the boxing bags when a male voice from behind her made her jump. "Your stance is wrong... If you were ever to get into a fight with someone they could knock you off balance."

Felicity spun around to see the the Tall blue eyed young man who had just entered the gym minutes ago standing there arms crossed, "Oh well that's good to know... Hmm... How should my stance be ?" she said looking at him with a curious stare.

He uncrossed his arms and moves to the punching bag a couple feet from hers and got into a stance. "If you always start in this position it will give you more balance and momentum." he says gesturing to his exact stance.

Felicity looked him up and down for a few moments before sliding into a stance identical to his, she looked to the punching bag and punched keeping the stance perfectly. She smiled and looked to her helper and said "Thank you... It was really nice of you to correct my stance and help me to not look like a idiot to professionals. I am Felicity... Felicity Smoak and you are?"

Felicity holds her hand out with a small smile shining on her face, he shook her hand and said "I am Steve... Steve Rogers. And it's no problem at all." he has a smile that reaches his eyes.

Felicity turns back around and goes back to attacking the punching bag, Steve watched in his peripheral vision as he started his punching combo. He observed that she lacked upper body strength but when she threw in a kick he noticed she had pure muscle in her lower body.

Steve stopped and cleared his throat getting her attention before saying "You don't have much upper body muscle... I would suggest doing kick boxing from your size and agility you could be faster then your opponent."

Felicity raised an eyebrow before cautiously asking " Are you a trainer or were you in the military? Sorry if I am prying but you remind me of a friend of mine who was in the military and can pick up on stuff like this." she bit her bottom lip slightly making him awkwardly rub the back of his neck with his bandaged hands.

Steve sighed before replying "Actually I am a both... Right now just in the military but I use to train in New York before I moved here." Felicity smiled and replied "Well I think your a good trainer considering how fast you have fixed my stance and punches."

Suddenly Felicity's phone rang making her frown and walk over to her gym bag where she pulled out the phone and answered it.

Felicity- What's up?

Oliver- I need you to go to Manhattan ... A source has informed me that SHIELD has embedded someone in starling and we need to know who.

Felicity - Oliver it's the middle of fall... Do you have any idea how much colder it gets in Manhattan then here in Starling? I am going to freeze to death there... Is this really necessary?

Oliver- Felicity I need this information... It's bad when ARGUS is watching Starling City but with SHIELD suddenly popping up... It's not good. Please Felicity it will only take a week or two once you meet with my contacts.

Felicity loudly groaned drawing Steve's slight attention as she crossed her arms and whispered into the phone.

Felicity -Fine ... But you better let me enjoy it there since I haven't had a vacation in over two years, I think I deserve a small shopping spree. I will see you in the foundry in a hour.

Felicity hung up the phone with a sigh and looked to Steve with a slight smile and said "I have to go, it was nice to meet you Steve Rogers... and thanks for helping me fix my technique." She pulled off her pink boxing gloves and stuffed them into her gym bag.

Steve smiled "It was nice meeting you ma'am, your quite the fast learner. " he complimented and Felicity left a few minutes later.

Felicity went home and changed into a little fancier clothes and headed to the lair with a smile plastered on her face. She walked in to hear the familiar 'clank... Clank' of metal hitting metal as she closed the distance between herself and her computers.

"I was about to go out as the arrow and find you.., you said an hour not two. Dig insisted that we wait a little longer... Laurel will be here soon and while your gone you need to teach her the basics of how to run the coms and stuff similar in case another pretend vigilante decides to pop up while you are in Manhattan." Says Oliver with a strained voice as he finished doing the salmon ladder and jumps down.

Felicity tensed and with a shocked expression asked "You want me to teach Laurel ... Your Laurel how to operate my babies!? They need caring and understanding it's not something that I can teach in a night Oliver." her arms suddenly crossed over her chest to add to her point.

Oliver grabbed a nearby towel and dabbed the sweat off his chest and neck before looking at her with a raised eye brow "Laurel works for the DAs office I think she knows how to be kind and gentle to computers and all she needs is a lesson in the basic stuff you do every night."

Felicity opened her mouth to protest when Laurel said "Don't worry Felicity... I have always been a quick learner." walking in with a smirk, the IT specialists mouth shut quickly as Laurel Lance walked past her not sparring her a second thought and right up to Oliver.

Felicity's fists visibly clenched as Laurel pulled Oliver into a long kiss, the I.T specialist , "Well ummm I guess Laurel that I need to teach you a few things." she says in a awkward tone as Laurel and Oliver abruptly pull from their kiss with a slight pant.

A few hours later Felicity was satisfied with Laurels capability to use her babies (computers) much to her displeasure. And about six hours later Felicity had packed a bag and boarded a plane to Manhattan.-


	2. Chapter 2

Life blessing and curse 2

Felicity sat in her hotel room typing on her tablet when her phone started ringing, she stopped typing and answered.

Felicity- Hey Dig

Diggle- Hey Felicity how's the freezing city of Manhattan?

Felicity- Freezing... thank god I am only here for two weeks. Why did Oliver decide to send me now when his contact won't meet with me till next week?

Diggle- Apparently you needed a break so he made up a excuse, Roy finally dropped by the lair a hour ago and was sad to see that his big sister figure was in fact not there.

Felicity- Oh... I can't believe I forgot to call him before I left! This is what happens when someone springs something on me at last minute... I always forget something important! Arg!

Diggle- hey it's okay Felicity he was concerned for a while asking if you were hurt or something. I think he thinks of you like a sister Felicity like his big sister he was acting all protective it was interesting. Now while your in Manhattan you have to try Swarma I hear it's delicious.

Felicity - (laughs) Okay Dig I will try it... Anyways I am going to site see today and I will send you and team Arrow lots of pictures . Say hi to Lyla for me!

Diggle - Will do... Be safe Felicity.

Felicity sighed ending the call, she got off the bed and moved to her suitcase where she pulled out some designer jeans, a skinny white long sleeve shirt and a knee length black coat . She pulled on some black pencil heeled boots under her jeans and adjusted her hair into her stylish ponytail, she looked into the vanity to see her reflection and once she was satisfied she grabbed her purse and phone and walked out of hotel room.

Felicity walked out of the hotel lobby and immediately a cold burst of air hit her face eliciting several shivers to run through her body. She looked around and just picked a random direction and started walking. She went shopping and even walked by the tower known as Avengers tower before her stomach growled and it was time for lunch. She walked a few blocks before finding a place that sold Swarma.

Felicity walked in and ordered before taking a seat in the corner by the window, she watched silently as the Manhattan traffic was in full swing. She observed that 90% of the vehicles on the road were taxis leaving the other 10% to be a mix of buses and random vehicles, she looked away from the window when a waitress set down her order on the table in front if her.

Felicity nodded her thanks before digging in, as soon as the food touched her mouth she moaned in pleasure at the glorious taste. "Oh my god this is soooooo yummmy." she whispered to her self. She looked up when the bell of the door went off a tall broad sandy blonde haired man around his late twenties walked in.

The IT expert cocked her head in a curious manner before her brows dropped in thought as she began tapping her fingers on the table in a attempt to concentrate. Suddenly the blonde looked her way and as his eyes landed on her his eyes widen and he immediately moved towards her making Felicity stiffen unsure of his intentions.

He stopped beside her table and looked to her as he asked "Licity? Is it you?" Felicity's eyebrows raised as she was surprised by the nickname, and then she remembered only one person in her life had called her that. She gasped and said hesitantly "Clint? Oh my gosh I haven't seen you since I was eighteen and you were twenty one ... We haven't heard from you since you went off the radar right after."

Clint smiled and as soon as Felicity stood up he pulled her into a hug saying "It's good to see you cousin... It's been too long." Felicity smiled brightly before saying "Where have you been? And wow CB your muscles have really expanded since your tiny scrawny body that I last punched for calling me four eyes." she fixed her glasses and gestured for him to take a seat. He complied and sat down across from her, "Hahaha still babbling as usual Licity, I have been hitting the gym to get my charming body." he said jokingly making Felicity stifle a laugh.

Felicity took a sip of her soda and looked to him for him to continue talking to which he pleasantly agreed. "So Licity what has been my favorite female cousin been up to in the last several years? Did you ever go to MIT like you had been planning since you know your a computer geek." he said with a smirk upon his face. Felicity smiles "Yep I graduated a year early top of my class and got offers from all the major companies such as Stark Industries, Wayne Industries, Meryln Global and where I work now at Queen Consolidated."

Clint's eyes widen slightly before he went impassive and asked "Wait you actually rejected working with Tony Stark? From what I hear that never happens." Felicity blushed slightly before clearing her throat and replying "Well yeah I heard that Mr. Stark was quite a playboy till the last couple years, besides Starling cities winter isn't nearly as cold as here. So where do you work? You were always convinced that you would be FBI or CIA and from the way your observing the surrounding area very inconspicuously I would say that I am right."

Clint's body tensed before he asked "Licity how could you possibly catch that?" Felicity started stuttering before she said "I know someone that showed me what people do when they are trying to pay attention and stay alert of their surroundings. Anyways you dont have to answer."she shrugged. Clint's eyebrow rose as he observed his cousins demeanor he immediately knew she was hiding something but before he could get information his phone rang.

Clint sighed before saying " I got to take this... Be right back." he grabbed his phone and walked away to answer. Felicity went back to eating her food hoping that she could finish it before her cousin came back. About ten minutes later Felicity had just finished her Sharwma when Clint came back to her table. "Hey Licity it was good to see you... I have to get to work but can we meet up tomorrow?" he said with a small hopeful smile.

Felicity bit her bottom lip before agreeing. (Meanwhile back in Starling city)

A man sits at his desk hands clasped in front of him and he looks to the three timid men in front of him, his scar on his left cheek glistened in the dull lighting. " Mr. Death sir... The blonde has left Starling, we don't know where she went." says the oldest looking like he was ready to pee his pants. The man with the scar whose name is Mr. Damon Death raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his comfortable swivel chair.

There is a moment of silence before he speaks "The blonde is our only way to defeat the Arrow! You will find her and bring her to me! Find me Felicity Smoak!" He exclaimed with a booming voice making his men scramble out of the room fearful for their lives. He leaned back and spoke "Starling City will be mine. Mauhahaha!"

-Authors Note- I am sorry for the long wait in updating! Please review and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Life blessing or curse 3

The next day Felicity called Roy to check up on him and the team and what she was told didn't make her happy.

Roy- It's good to hear that you found some family Barbie, what's he like?

Felicity- Well he is tall, broad, blonde with blue eyes and he has his dashing smile that I remember him having. He is nice but he is hiding something he acts like Oliver always observing his surroundings and he is always in some form of defensive stance, just reminds me of Oliver is all. Anyways how's patrolling going? How many criminals has the Arrow put away in the last few days of my absence?

Roy- Well only two... Laurel isn't the best at computer things and Oliver is trying to include her in everything the team does and then she is with him at QC all the time and I think they are back together because I may or may not of ease dropped on one of their conversations but yeah Felicity when are you coming back? Diggle and I are ready to just lock Oliver and Laurel up in the lair and throw away the key.

Felicity- Oh... Yeah if they are doing that even in the lair I would be quite aggravated enough to lock them up as well. I don't know Roy if they are doing that maybe I should stay in Manhattan longer than I planned.

Roy (in a whining voice) - You can't do that to me Felicity! Please be joking about that and the fact that I am stuck here with them is terrible! Please Barbie... Please I am begging you come back really soon I don't think I can stand having Laurel sending us to a false location or kissing Oliver in front of dig and I again... I may die if it happens again.

Felicity sighs and replies "Roy I will be back once I get the information Oliver was wanting, maybe you could convince Oliver to send you as my protection all though I don't know exactly how long it will take. Well I have to go I am meeting my cousin in a little bit and it's easy to get lost in this city when I am busy talking on the phone and not paying attention. Be safe and keep me informed of what is going on in team Arrow." A minute later Felicity ends the call and looks around the area, she sighs in relief when she spots the Bar that she had agreed to meet Clint at.

Felicity walks into the family bar and immediately spotted Clint sitting a table talking to a red head across from him with a charming smile, she smiled when Clint spotted and waved her over. She walked over and took a seat beside her cousin, "Hey Licity I would like you to meet my girl friend Natasha Romanoff, Nat this is my cousin Felicity." Felicity smiles in greeting before saying "Romanoff? So your Russian, Clint how did you get someone like her? I mean she looks way to out of your league." she smiled and Natasha pursed her lips in a attempt to hide her smile as she simply stated "I like her. And yes I lived in Russia through most of my youth." The blonde IT expert nodded in understanding before ordering a diet coke as she began to observe her cousins girlfriend.

Little did she know that four men were outside the bar watching her, one got on the phone and spoke "Mr. Death we have found her. She is Manhattan."

Mr. Death - I want her, do what ever you have to but get me Felicity Smoak!

Marcus- Yes Sir! I will keep you informed.

He hung up and looked to his men "When she leaves we take her the boss wants her alive." he orders and everyone splits up and grabs their gear. Felicity spent a whole two hours talking in the bar with her cousin and his girl friend before they finally walked out of the bar. Clint and Natasha watched as Felicity walked away crossing the street as she did so, Natasha kept her eyes on Felicity as she stated "I like her... She could give stark a run for his money." Clint smirked in agreement also watching his cousin as she becomes farther and farther away as he replies "I actually think she would have fun with us Avengers I mean.." he stopped short as he saw two men grab Felicity from behind and drag her into a alley. Both Natasha and Clint looked shocked before he grabbed his back from the trunk and ran across the street Natasha beside him they locked eyes for a moment a silent agreement that he would go around the back while she took the front.

Clint pulled on his quiver and used the shadows of the buildings to lessen the possibility of his identity being exposed, Felicity was struggling and fighting but she only knew a little self defense that Dig had insisted she learn but none of that was helpful against two strong attackers. Felicity finally asked "What do you want with me!?" and one of the men laughed "It's not you we want... It's the Arrow." he says with a mischievous glint in her eyes that made her freeze utterly terrified before she got control of her thoughts understanding that they wanted her to get to Oliver AKA the Arrow and he wasn't going to let that happen.

Felicity gave them this nasty glare before stating "You are all Physcopaths! I won't help you find him and I certainly won't allow myself to be intended bait for him now LET ME GO!" she tried to elbow one of the men holding her back in the stomach only for him to see it coming and the boss of the assailants to back hand her roughly across the face his ring cutting he bottom lip open. She gave a slight cry of pain before composing herself and glaring at them, "She is a feisty one. Gag her and let's go!" the leader ordered but suddenly a arrow whizzed past Felicity's head and imbedded itself in the shoulder of the boss making him cry out in pain. His men grabbed their guns completely startled and spun around to look in the direction the arrow had come from and they come face to face with another archer making Felicity gasp in confusion because the man standing in front of her wasn't Oliver but in fact Clint, he grit his teeth and ordered "Release her!"

From behind her Felicity could hear grunts and groans and within seconds it was just her, Clint and Natasha standing in the alley with four men unconscious at their feet. She looked around stunned before she looked Clint over and her eyes widen as she looked between Natasha and Clint and the now unconscious men. She suddenly realized what her cousin does she puts a hand over her mouth in shock before she exclaims "You're ... you're Avengers!? HawkEye and Black Widow!?" Natasha and Clint both stiffen and look around before they look at each other and have a silent conversation with each other as Felicity stood awkwardly in front of them.

Finally Clint groaned swinging his bow on to his back and stepping towards his cousin and spoke "Licity... Yes we are. You don't seem so surprised that you were just rescued by two Avengers and one just so happens to be related to you." he says raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner that made Felicity bite her lower lip before replying " Yeah in starling I have been rescued by the Arrow several times... I am very surprised that your a Avenger but then again it makes perfect sense when you take in to account your obvious fitness, your constant observing of your surroundings and suspicious of me when I noticed." she shrugged her shoulders and then put her attention back on the men who were now being searched by Natasha. Clint joined her side before Natasha suddenly said "Hydra!" making Felicity look to Clint confused and totally unsure as to how she should react.

Clint's fist clenched before he looked to Felicity and asked "Why would hydra want you? They don't know your relation to me... we just found each other the yesterday!" he exclaims as he stares at his cousin wondering what he doesn't know yet. The blonde IT specialist was not sure how to respond but decided right now truth is better than a lie, so she takes a deep breath and quickly replies "Theonlyreasonicanthinkofbeingatargetwouldbethefactthatiamclosefriendswiththevigilanteknownasthearrowabdthefactthathehaskilledtoprotectmebefore." she said words smashing together making both Natasha and Clint look at her as if she was a three headed talking dragon. Natasha stood up from her crouched position and impassively asked " Can you repeat that again? And this time slowly."

Felicity frowned but responded "The only reason I can think of being a target would be the fact that I am close friends with Starling cities vigilante the Arrow, we are close friends and if someone was to take me they would either get a arrow to the chest or get exactly what they want ... Depending on the situation that is. Other then that I haven't the slightest idea why they want me." she shrugs but her revelation made both Natasha and Clint look at her with jaw dropped expressions. Natasha grabbed her cell and walked away mumbling something about calling Stark for permission. Clint meanwhile looked at Felicity taking in her demeanor as he decided what to do "Licity... Why don't you stay with us... You could meet the other Avengers and we can keep you safe. Plus I would love to hear the story of how you became friends with Archer vigilante." he offered making her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline in surprise.

She nodded quietly and Natasha came back over to them and stated "Tony did a back ground check on you and he is excited to see your computer skills at work. Something about seeing how good you really are." Felicity's jaw dropped and her eyes went into saucers before she quietly squealed "I am going to meet Tony Stark! Iron man!"

-Authors Note- Sorry for the long waits but life is hectic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope to hear what you think! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Life blessing or curse 4

Felicity walked alongside Clint and Natasha and entered Avengers tower she stayed silent as they entered a elevator and suddenly a voice spoke "Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff... Ms. Smoak welcome. Mr. Stark is expecting you in the main room shall I send you up?" it said which made Felicity jump from the robotic voice but then her eyes widen as she exclaimed "A AI! A Artificial intelligence that runs Avengers Tower... That is so cool." she smiled completely ignoring the looks from Clint and Natasha. Clint instead spoke up since Natasha seemed to interested in figuring his cousin out "That's JARVIS he knows everything that goes on in the tower inside and out and yeah send us up. Now Felicity there is a few things you should know about Tony." he started only to have Natasha cut in and say "He is a billionaire, playboy, genius and philanthropist he is cocky as well as king of nick naming people and annoying you to the point that you want to punch him. But he is generous once your on his good side." she finished with a reassuring smile.

The elevator came to a stop on the eighth floor, and as soon as the doors opened Felicity's smile widened at the site of the luxurious greeting room. She stepped out and cautiously looked around and her eyes landed on the one and only Tony Stark heading straight for them with a strawberry blonde women who had a gracious smile on her face. "Legolas... Red... Hacker." greeted Tony with a curt nod in each of their directions. Felicity raised an eyebrow before replying "Felicity... Felicity Smoak. Your Tony Stark AKA Iron Man... Nice to meet you." she says putting her hand out to shake his only to be completely ignored as Tony looks her over before saying "So this was Professor Michael's top student that graduated early and got job offers from all over the world? Hmmmmm nope not convinced follow me blonde I want to see your skills at work before I agree that you are allowed to stay here."

Felicity looks to her cousin in surprise and confusion but followed as the strawberry blonde came to her side and introduced herself " Hi, I am Pepper Potts... Tony's girlfriend slash assistant and part time CEO of Stark Industries. Don't worry Tony is great and he is probably going to have you try to hack into Jarvis or something to see if you are really as good as everyone suggests." she says with a reassuring smile. Felicity purses her lips and follows Tony down to a large monitor "Okay Ms. Smoak I want you to try to hack into JARVIS, I doubt it is possible but let's see what you can do."

Felicity raises an eyebrow before quietly walking over to the monitor and looking at the code, she types in a few things before her eyes suddenly spark in humor Natasha and Clint caught it but she hid it before the rest could. She turned to Tony and with a impassive face "I bet you a car that I can break into JARVIS in under ten minutes." she says making Tony's eyebrows shoot up in surprise before his eyes narrowed and he defensively replied " Its relatively impossible to hack into JARVIS in any length of time but it is definitely impossible to hack into him in less then ten minutes I designed and programmed him." Clint was trying really hard not to roll his eyes before his cousin replied smartly " Well if that's the case then you have nothing to worry about by taking the bet then huh? So what do you say Mr. Stark ready to back up your statement ?"

Tony raised an eyebrow before shrugging and nonchalantly replied "Alright Blonde I take the bet... If you can hack into JARVIS in under ten minutes you got yourself a deal... Red time her." he looked to Natasha who mumbled something in Russian before looking to her watch and nodding that she is ready . "Ready set... Go!" exclaimed Clint dramatically making Tony look at him like he was crazy while Felicity's fingers flew over the digital keyboard attempting to hack into JARVIS. Everyone was quiet while the timer kept ticking down, Clint watched as his cousin didn't even blink as she stayed devoted to the computer screens in front of her. Exactly seven minutes later JARVIS's alarms blares and he says "Sir my systems have been hacked and I am now required to play the following song." as soon as the AI finished speaking Frozen's ' Let it go." song began playing as Felicity spun around with a triumphant smile upon her face as she exclaimed "Eight minutes and twenty seconds... I win."

Natasha chuckled at Tony's look of disbelief before Pepper spoke up "Well Ms. Smoak it appears that you are indeed as good as they say, if you follow me I can show you to the room you will be staying before I give you a tour of the place. Is that okay?" she asks with a kind welcoming smile to which Felicity nodded great fully and followed the strawberry blonde out of the living room to the elevator just in time before Tony went on a rampage of disbelief. Once the elevator doors closed Felicity let out a sigh of relief making Pepper smile reassuringly to her as she said "Don't worry I know this is all new to you being around multiple Avengers and Tony is a genius, playboy, philanthropist... But he is also generous and protective once he gets to know you. Your Clint's cousin which immediately makes you family so please don't be to tense around us."

Felicity smiled at how kind and sincere Tony Starks girlfriend is before she exits the elevator and her eyes widen in shock as she sees a whole floor of computers and like devices "Tony decided that a IT expert can't live without technology and the latest computers... There's a room down this hall that will be yours for as long as you want to stay. You have access to the computers and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask any of us and JARVIS is always available for information or assistance." says Pepper gesturing around the entire tower 16th floor making Felicity's jaw drop before a mischevious smile appeared. "It's candy land for IT specialists... I am in heaven."

-Authors Note- So what do you think so far? I am sorry for the long update waits but life is busy. Thanks for taking the time to read.

-PiratePrincess16-


	5. Chapter 5

Life blessing or curse 5

In Starling city

"Dig have you heard from Felicity? I haven't heard from her all day and even if she is busy she always manages to send me a quick text." asks Oliver walking in with a slightly panicked demeanor that showed his self control was wavering on staying neutral. Dig is momentarily silent as he thinks back to the last time uhe spoke to Felicity and instantly he frowns "I haven't heard from her since the other day, Roy has been talking to her the most perhaps he has talked to her today." He says making Oliver shift on his feet uncomfortably as he dialed Roy's number.

Roy- Oliver?

Oliver- Have you heard from Felicity recently?

Roy- Umm I talked to her last night, she is meeting with her cousin today she is suppose to feel me in anytime now...why?

Oliver- We haven't heard from her since the other day and I was getting concerned, I should probably just call her. Thanks Roy.

Oliver hangs up before dialing Felicity's number and anxiously waiting for her to answer. After six rings Felicity's voice popped up.

Felicity- Hello! Sorry I am not available right now, please leave a message and I will get back to you as quick as I can! Thanks!

Automated tone - After the tone please leave your message after your done please hang up. BEEP

Oliver- Hey Felicity its Oliver, haven't heard from you in a while and was getting concerned please call me back soon to let Dig and I know your safe. Alright bye

He sighed hanging up and looking to Diggle who promptly said "I will have Laurel ping her gps if we don't hear from her by tomorrow afternoon." Oliver mutely nods before attacking the training dummies.

Felicity sighed as she sat on her bed as she thought about the last hour going extremely fast. She found out that her cousin has a girl friend, that her cousin and his girl friend are Avengers known as HawkEye and Black Widow. Hydra for some reason is after her and now she is staying at Avengers tower because she was able to hack into Tony Starks Artificial intelligence that was extremely in hackable. What a day.

"Licity?" says Clint knocking on her open door announcing his presence, Felicity turned to her cousin and smiled letting him in. "Clint, what's wrong?" She asks noticing his serious expression, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before saying "I believe it's time we talked... Starting with how you know Starling city's vigilante, how you work for him and what that entails and why Hydra is after you."

Felicity tapped her foot in thought as she nibbled on her bottom lip as she decided what she needed to say, she cleared her throat before she replied "It happened three years ago, I was heading to my car one night after a long day at Queen consolidated when I found the Arrow in the back seat of my car bleeding from being shot. It turned out the person who kept asking for my help was the Arrow and after wards I ended up becoming his IT partner. I manly hack and track bad guys give the arrow their location that type of thing, occasionally I will be bait or go undercover but that's rare, he really doesn't like putting me in harms way. I can only guess as to why hydra wants me."

Clint's face was impassive as he sat down beside her and asked "Why do you think that hydra is after you?" Felicity pulled off her glasses and as she subconsciously cleaned them she replied "I am so far the best hacker I have ever dealt or met with. Then there is the fact that I know the Arrow and his team, or somehow they figured out my relation to you. One of those three options." she shrugged putting her glasses back on.

Clint's eyebrows raise till he sighs and asks "If I promised not to tell anyone... Would you tell me who the Arrow is?" Felicity's immediate reaction was to bite down on her lower lip before she hesitantly replied "It's not my secret to tell no matter how much I trust you and want to tell you how great a shot he is."

Clint immediately jumped to his feet and exclaimed "Hey that vigilante has nothing compared to my superior archery skills! I am a Avenger and the best Archer on the planet trust me." he said offended that his own cousin would suggest that the Vigilante is a good shot. Felicity raised an eyebrow as her lips pursed in amusement before saying "I don't know Clint you will have to prove that you really are better than the arrow and trust me when I say it will take a lot to convince me."

She pulls out her phone from her purse and immediately frowns upon seeing the massive amounts of texts, missed calls and voicemails from Team Arrow. Clint notices her frown and with concern in his voice asked "Licity what's wrong?" She bits her lower lip and chooses her words carefully "Ummm... The Arrow is concerned since he hasn't heard from me since I found you at that Sharwma place." Clint's eyes widen "The ARROW HAS YOUR NUMBER!?"

-Authors Note- Did you like that chapter? Please review and thank you sooo much for following and keeping up with this crossover. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	6. Chapter 6

Life blessing or curse 6

Felicity looked sheepishly at her cousin before a thought came to her and she aggressively replied "Of course the Arrow has my number! How else would I know when he needed help tracking down criminals?" Clint's eyebrow rose at her quick change in behavior before sighing "Okay Licity fair point... What's the arrow want and who is he?" he asked in a careless tone making the IT genius smirk and reply "He is wondering if I am okay since I haven't checked in for the last two days... I don't know if I should tell him about the whole Attack and hydra situation."

Clint goes impassive and with a monotone spoke "Do NOT tell him... If he is anything like I think he will then come down here if he hears your in danger and take you back to Starling city. The Avengers can protect you more than the Arrow can... but it's your choice. Tony wants a rematch down stairs when your ready." he walks out of the room leaving Felicity with a decision to make.

As soon as Clint leaves Felicity she feels the need to think over all that has happened, she grabs her tablet from her purse then begins to type slowly as she decides to write down everything that happened. She stared at the screen as the words she typed appeared, after about two hours of being lost in thought she decided she needed some fresh air. "JARVIS?" she asks aloud looking up to the ceiling waiting for the AI to respond. "Yes Ms. Smoak?" Felicity beams at the amazing abilities of a artificial intelligence "Can you take me to the roof? I want to get some fresh air." she asks and suddenly the elevator doors open letting her in, she calmly enters the elevator and it starts moving up.

After what seems like a thousand floors the elevator comes to a stop with the AI saying "The roof Ms. Smoak." Felicity exits the elevator and sees a beautiful city view since it is now around six in the evening and the sun is beginning to set, she walks across the roof and freezes upon seeing someone sitting down at the edge of the roof. Her eyes linger on the back of her cousins back when she suddenly jumped at his voice breaking the serene silence "So you come to high places to clear your head to? Must run in our genes." Felicity looked at him with confusion etched on her face before she shrugs it off and moves to his side "Mind if I join you?" she asks tentatively waiting for his acknowledgement and she received a nod as a response.

She let her legs dangle from the roof and enjoys the beautiful breeze.

Meanwhile somewhere in Starling

Mr. Damon Death traces the red skull insignia with distain on his face, he is hydra because of his father. It's a family tradition to serve in hydra till you are too old to be useful or their dead. Damon has craved more power than hydra can possibly give and because of that has resorted to other methods. "Mr. Death sir... Out operatives in Manhattan have been compromised, they were unable to retrieve the blonde known as Felicity Smoak." Says Marcus Rooster tentatively knowing that his boss would not be pleased by this development

Damon's eyes darkened as they narrowed on Marcus Rooster, he stood up calmly from his chair and walked straight up to him with a stoic expression that frightened Marcus. "Then you will send out Gregorio and his team to retrieve her tell him I want you here within 96 hours or else." he says in a booming voice that made Marcus jump before scurrying out of the room away from his deadly boss.

That night Felicity began to get to know the Avengers some.

"So Felicity what's working with the Arrow like?" asks Sam Wilson as he digs into his third slice of pizza. Felicity chews on her bottom lip as once again all the Avengers excluding Captain America directed their attention to her. She thought over the question to try and read between the lines before she replied "Working with the arrow is just like any other job except add the thrill and occasional undercover work. I have to say that the bad guys that the Arrow has faced have been extremely intelligent and brutal... Very hard to deal with."

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she repeated "Undercover work?" everyone looked to her with curiosity lacing their faces which made Felicity smile as she replied " yes I have gone into a casino undercover, I was used as bait on several occasions to go against the Doll Maker, Death Stroke and a few other small missions." Clint choked on his coke it's contents spraying across the table, everyone looked to him but his eyes were furious and focused purely on Felicity. His words come out dangerously low " Why on earth would you agree to be bait? That's insanity."

Bruce sees the nervous expression on Felicity's face and decides to clear his throat and say "I think that she is brave to have the courage to be bait, hardly insane Barton." Clint looks to Bruce surprised before looking to Felicity and saying " it's dangerous to be used as bait. What else do you help the Arrow with?" Felicity glares at her cousin not liking that he was prying so much into her life and Tony for some reason decided to come to her rescue. "Yo bird brains this isn't a interrogation... Leave Smoaky alone." Tony's use of words takes everyone by surprise and surprisingly the rest of the night is full of light conversation.

(Three Days Later)

Felicity was on her tablet walking through the greeting room in Avengers tower when she suddenly bumps into Clints chest rather unceremoniously nearly falling down had it not been for her cousins quick reflexes. "Licity watch where your going." he says with a small smile on his face that calmed the IT experts nerves. "Come on we are all going to dinner at one of Tony's many fancy restaurants , so get changed." he says before walking away leaving Felicity speechless in surprise.

-Authors note- Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for all the follows and encouraging reviews! Can't wait to hear from all you and Thank you for reading! -PiratePrincess16-


	7. Chapter 7

Life blessing or curse 7

Felicity rushed up to her room where she began tearing through the closet that she had unpacked all her outfits in, she began to shift through the numerous outfits hung up. Towards the back of the closet she found a knee length black dress to which she paired with silver four inch heals and a silver clutch. She was quick to rush out of her room and into the elevator.

Clint smiles upon seeing Natasha coming out in a black form fitting knee length dress and black heels, her lips red as per usual. The elevator dings from behind him and he spins around only for his jaw to drop as he took in his cousins majestic appearance. Felicity smiles when her eyes scan over his appearance, Natasha clears her throat getting Clint to say "You look beautiful!"

A half hour later Tony, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Felicity, Sam Wilson and Doctor banner all exited the limo. They walked into the exquisite restrauant ignoring the snaps of flashed from the reporters trying to get a possible story from Tony Stark and his guests. They were seated in the VIP section and quietly ate dinner, half way through it the conversation started. "So Stark have you heard from Cap? Is he coming to the wounded soldiers benefit that your hosting?" asks Clint as he chowed down on his chicken alfredo. Tony took a sip of his wine before replying "Capsicle called me yesterday he is still in that city, he will be flying in this Tuesday for the benefit."

Felicity listens as they begin to talk about Tony possibly designing a new bow for Clint, Natasha on the other hand leaned over and said "You would like Rogers, he is a great guy." The blonde raises an eyebrow in surprise before asking " What's he like? I mean I have heard things about the star spangled man with a plan, the whole first avenger thing but i don't know much about him." Natasha smiles warmly at her curiosity as she began describing Captain America "Well he is strong, intimidating, strict, and a soldier but he is also loyal, kind, protective and some even find him charming."

Meanwhile on the roof of the building across from them.

Gregorio- Sir we have spotted Felicity Smoak, she appears to be associated with Tony Stark in some way... Should we continue with the mission?"

Damon death - I want to find out how associated Ms. Smoak is with Tony Stark, have your best guy have a whack at her. Report back to me your findings and make sure that Rodriguez knows not to be captured alive.

Gregorio- Yes sir.

Gregorio hung up as he began signaling his men, he smiled wickedly as he walked over to Rodriguez and told him the plan.

A half hour later Felicity came out before the rest of the group because Diggle was calling.

Felicity- Hey Dig, is everything okay? You usually don't call me at night.

Dig- Felicity when are you coming back? Laurel just got Roy shot and Oliver is beating the punching bag to keep from lashing out at Laurel who is flustered and defensive at the moment.

Felicity- Ermmmm Dig the contact isn't meeting me for another two days just to discuss why I am here. I can't leave till I get that information for Oliver and on top of that I almost got kidnapped so I don't know when-

Diggle- You almost got KIDNAPPED!? Felicity when was this?!

Felicity- Umm four or five days ago... DONT WORRY! I am not hurt Hawk Eye and Black Widow made sure of that!

Diggle - ... Black Widow?... Hawkeye... Felicity you met two of the Avengers and didn't tell me!?

Felicity- Dig I have more then met with them... I am staying with them right now.

Diggle- (clears throat) Felicity I think my ears need to be checked... They heard that your staying with the Avengers... That's nearly impossible.

Meanwhile in the laid Oliver is so focused on attacking the manikin that he didn't realize that Diggle was on the phone with Felicity but Roy did and he moved to his side.

Felicity- Dig I am staying with the Avengers the only one currently not here is Captain America, I have actually beat Tony Stark in hacking already and my cousin is the best shot around.

Diggle- Cousin!? Felicity who is your cousin? Please tell me it isn't Tony Stark.

Felicity- (starts laughing) No Dig I am not related to Iron Man... I am related to Hawkeye.

Diggle- FELICITY YOUR HAWKEYES COUSIN!?

Upon hearing Diggles shout Oliver spun around with wide eyes of shock as he froze in place. Roy and Diggle winced upon Laurel's squeal of surprise and fangirling "Felicity is Hawkeyes cousin!? As in thee Hawkeye from the Avengers?!"she asked moving over to Diggles side who looked like a deer caught in headlights. While on the line Felicity was muttering under her breath about how she should've kept her big mouth shut.

Felicity- Diggle please tell me that Oliver is not currently in the lair and didn't hear what you just shouted for all the world to hear?

Diggle- Ermmmm no he is... I am sorry Felicity.

Felicity- No it's okay (sighs) just complicates things a little... Can you put me on speaker phone with only Oliver, you and Roy in the room please?

Diggle looks over to Laurel and asks" Can you let us talk to her alone for a little while? There is some info she needs to give us and it doesn't really pertain to you, plus you have that dinner with your dad that you are late for." Laurel opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it upon seeing Roy's glare and nodded collecting her purse and coat before leaving the lair. Diggle gestured to Oliver to come over and put the speaker phone on.

Diggle- Okay your on speaker phone Felicity.

Felicity- Hey Roy! Hey Oliver! I heard what happened are you okay Roy?

Roy- Don't worry about me Barbie it's just a graze and I am still able to shoot my bow and arrows so we are good. I see you told Dig.

Felicity- Yeah my mouth got a little carried away again, I am glad to hear that you are fine. Oliver are you there?

Oliver- I am here Felicity... What is this about you being Hawkeyes cousin?

Felicity- Well on my dads side he had a sister and that sister had a son who is Hawk Eye.

Diggle- So how did you find out that your cousin is Hawk eye?

Felicity- Well I ran into him at the Sharwma place and we talked for a little while before meeting up the next day and that's where I met his girlfriend. After wards when I was crossing the street these guys came and grabbed me from behind, one thing led to another and I was being pushed into a van when a arrow was embedded into one of the guys at first I thought it was you Oliver but when I turned around there he was and so was Black Widow his girlfriend.

Oliver- YOU ALMOST GOT KIDNAPPED AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME!?

Felicity visibly cringed upon Oliver's loud voice hitting her ears, she hissed making Clint's attention snap to her. He crossed his arms as his eyebrows rose in question and she just waved him away before impassively returning to her phone call.

Felicity- Calm down I am safe and in no danger... My cousin is Hawkeye for Pete sake he won't let anything happen to me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to overreact and come marching down here to bring me back. Look I have to go my cousin and Tony are waiting for me, you guys please be careful and as soon as I get the info I will head back to starling. Bye

Diggle, Oliver, Roy - Be safe Felicity!

Felicity sighed before walking over to Clint who was talking to Tony but keeping her in his peripheral vision. They arrived at Avengers tower Tony was the first to get off the elevator, everyone else follows him out only to stop as they see someone unexpected. "Steve." says Natasha with a slight smile, "Cap!" exclaimed Sam with a cheeky grin as he moves over towards the super soldier.

"Capsicle ! You said you wouldn't be here till at earliest tomorrow night!" Tony says moving to his side to clap him on the back, but right as Steve was about to say something he noticed the blonde behind Clint with wide eyes and jaw slacked staring at him. Steve's eyebrows furrow in confusion before he takes a tentative step forward and said "Felicity?" she bit her bottom lip before saying "Oh my god, he's Captain America."

-Authors note -I am so sorry for the long wait! I can't believe it's been a month! Thank you for all the follows and reviews they are what encourages me to keep updating. I hope you liked the chapter I made it a little longer because of the update and I hope to hear all your thoughts on it. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note- I am soooooooo incredibly sorry for not updating sooner but the response after posting the last chapter shocked me and made me put more effort into writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to the reviews and if you have any suggestions let me know. Thanks - PiratePrincess16-

Life blessing and curse 8

Clint looked between Felicity and Steve before crossing his arms protectively and asking "Is there something here we should know about?" Steve slowly pulled his eyes from Felicity's to focus on Clint as he replied "No, I have met her before... May I ask why she is here?" he asked kindly looking now to Tony who smirked eager to reply but Natasha cut in before he could. "Steve Felicity is Clint's cousin." Steve looks momentarily shocked before looking to Felicity who looks as though she is going to faint.

She is biting her lip profusely as she slowly backs up towards the elevator and makes a quiet exit. Clint turns around just in time to see Felicity in the elevator when it closed, he turned around back towards Steve and with crossed arms as well as a raised eyebrow asked "What did you do?" Steve rubbed the back of his neck and replied "Well I didn't do anything... It's more what I didn't do." Upon seeing their confused looks he rolled his eyes in exasperation before spelling it out "I AM CAPTAIN AMERICA.." with that statement he got into the elevator to speak with Felicity.

(Meanwhile on Felicity's floor )

Felicity paces back and forth as she begins to rant "Of course he is Captain America!... Steve Rogers is Captain America... How could I not recognize those manners and his body is built like a tank. Oh gosh this is not at all awkward I mean it's nothing right?" she plopped down on the couch not far from the elevator. She was massaging her temples when the elevator "dinged" turning her attention to it to see much to her surprise Tony Stark enter with a cocky smirk upon his face. "Hey Smoaky, you know I never saw you as the type to want to become a fighter. I admit it must help that your the only one on team arrow that isn't kick butt ninjas but you have the best IT skills I have ever seen and that's your strength. Anyways back on track... Tomorrow morning at seven is when most of us Avengers are down in the gym working out and sparring, if you want to join us your more than welcome to." he offers before clearing his throat letting her know it's her turn to speak.

Felicity's eyes widen in shock and excitement, "I ... I will think about it... Thanks Stark." Tony smiled shrugging his shoulders before replying "It's no big deal Smoaky, well good night." he walked back into the elevator and as it was almost fully closed he waved, leaving her alone on her floor. Felicity sighed before going to her room and passing out in bed ready for a better day.

The next morning Felicity woke up earlier than usual getting her work out clothes on and hastily tying her tennis shoes before speeding into the elevator and having JARVIS direct her towards the gym. She nervously walked into the gym to see Clint and Natasha in gym clothes throwing punches and kicks at each other, across the room Sam and Tony were blasting each other with their suits. Felicity looked around for a particular someone that she spotted following the sound of the punching bag, she came to a stop a few feet behind Steve who instantly felt her sudden presence. She cleared her throat and he immediately stopped directing his attention to her, "hey" he says keeping his face impassive.

Felicity nibbles on her bottom lip nervously before timidly stating "Sooo your Captain America..." He unwraps his hands nonchalantly nodding before asking "Do you want to use the bag?" Felicity blinked mutely stared at him before eventually nodding and catching hand wraps that were thrown at her by Clint before he launched himself back into the ring with Natasha. As soon as Felicity was ready and in a stance Steve began fixing any anomalies in her stance and technique.

Meanwhile back in Starling City

Roy walked through the streets lost in thoughts about Thea when he ran smack into Sin, she stumbled back off balance before looking up to see who she ran into. "Abercrombie... Hey man long time no see" she says breaking out into a surprised smile. Roy instantly broke from his thoughts and embraced her in a quick hug. "Hey Sin, it has been a while I have just been so busy working." Sin rolls her eyes and stuffs her hands into her pants pocket before cockily saying " Come on Abercrombie, I know your the one running around in the red hood. Your the Arrow's partner... Arsenal." Roy's jaw slacked before he scratched the back of his neck in a unsure gesture of what to say.

Sin smirked "Don't worry Abercrombie I won't say a thing, you have been busy. But we should catch up soon and have you seen Sarah? She was in town three weeks ago but I haven't heard from her since then and she always keeps me informed." she explains and instantly Roy tenses knowing that Sarah had died three weeks ago and Oliver had decided to keep it within team arrow. Roy cleared his throat and replied "No I haven't... But if I do hear from her I will let you know. Look I got to go."

Roy moved through the streets casually making his way to Verdant, when he hears someone coming up behind him trying to remain unsuspicious. He firmly grips the knife in his jacket pocket and keeps walking not indicating he is aware of the tail, he takes a sharp left and walks into a alley. He spins around to see that there is four guys entering the alley from where he entered and six guys waiting for him on the other end. He quickly presses the button that Felicity installed in his phone for when someone from team arrow needed help before mumbling "A knife against ten guns... This should be interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

Life blessing or curse 9

Felicity sat down at the kitchen table utterly exhausted from the hour work out she was given by the Avengers, she had spent half the time with Steve as he taught her several boxing combinations as well as fixed her stance. The second part of her work out was done with Natasha who decided it would be prudent for her to know how to effectively defend herself without getting hurt. Needless to say that Natasha training with make you sore to the max. She wearily took a sip from her coffee as Steve came and sat down across from her with a small smile "Sorry that you got pulled into some intense training for your first day but thats how Natasha was trained and how she trains others." he says making Felicity raise her eyebrow in curiosity.

"I am glad Natasha wants to help me be able to protect myself but I think I want to finish my boxing classes before I move on to her skill set... (Sighs) sadly it appears I am going to be missing several of the boxing classes at my gym by the time I get back to Starling." she replied before a slight frown appeared on her face. Steve rubbed the back of his neck before saying "You know while your here... I could teach you. I will be in town for two weeks and I am almost always in the gym anyways so it wouldn't be a problem." Felicity smiled her eyes lighting up just as her phone begins screeching with a hideous alarm.

Felicity jumped from her seat and rushed to her purse , digging into it before pulling out her phone. "Oh Rats!" she exclaimed not realizing that all the Avengers were now watching her with concern and confusion. She pulled out her blue tooth and scrambled to the nearest computer council, "Arrow... Arsenal can you read me?" she asks as she begins bringing up various screens . Tony looks over her shoulder to see her in a security camera database for Starling Cities selected alleys. "Arsenal I am tracking your location, satellites indicate that you have exactly ten guys on you and four more speeding your way in what appears to be a van. Get to the roof once there Arrow will meet you there." she says as she begins sliding her finger mapping out the course out of danger.

Oliver noticed through coms that Felicity was referring to them by their vigilante names meaning that she most likely had company but remained silent as Roy replied "Only problem with your plan Barbie is that I only have a knife and not my gear. These guys are armed to the teeth." Felicity's eyes widen as she began to mumble things under her breath, Steve watched as Felicity threw up to more screens around the room. "Arrow take the next left and you can assist Arsenal." Oliver hated being out in his vigilante disguise in broad daylight but at the moment he had no other choice. "Copy that." Roy groans as a fist smashes into his jaw, he ducks the next hit and slashed the guys arm.

Felicity's eyes never left the screen she watched as blinking dots moved rapidly across the map on the screen, as she quietly wondered why Laurel hadn't responded to the call for assistance and why Dig hasn't either. "Felicity? How are you helping? Your no where near the lair." exclaimed Laurel in a confused tone that pierced her ears cruelly making her mutter "Speak of the devil" under her breath. Steve's eyebrows raised in surprise at her whispered statement but decided to however stay silent as she spoke up. "Get off coms command, I have this handled."

Clint frowned when he noticed that his cousins fist clenched seconds later and her eyes narrowed dangerously, making him think that whoever this 'Command' was, was replying with a wicked retort. "No way Felicity! You are on vacation and this is now my job so back off and let me help!" replied Laurel with a determined and slightly angry tone. Felicity decided to ignore Laurel and continued to guide Oliver and Roy away to safety. "Okay take a left on the next intersection and then the second right before going back to base. A few guys are trying to box you in on fifth be careful." she orders watching as the dots indicating Arrow and Arsenal moved quickly down various allies and into seventh street.

As they got closer to Verdent Laurel began to get more and more annoying making Felicity transfer the required screens to her tablet to protect their identity and to argue with Laurel some more. "Go left Oliver" ordered Laurel while Felicity objected and exclaimed "Go right! Left will take you to a dead end!" Everyone remained quiet as she froze watching her tablet screen with a determined look. Seconds passed before her shoulders sagged in relief and a breath escaped the room as everyone took her response as her team reaching base safely. "Arsenal?" she whispers and immediately receives a response "I am fine Felicity, I just broke my cellphone."

Felicity's eyes widen before she exclaimed "You BROKE it!? You... You... I am going to kill you ... What did I tell you about being gentle to my babies!?... You know what never mind... I have to go. But you are a dead man walking. Bye." she said quickly barely composed before swiping the tablet off and pulling the Bluetooth gently from her ear. She turned around to see all eyes on her, Tony with a impressed face, Clint and Steve both slightly gawking at her while Natasha and Sam both were impassive.

Clint cleared his throat before asking "So... Does this kind of thing happen all the time for the Arrow's team?" Felicity shrugged in response before making her way to the kitchen and casually deviating from the previous subject before asking "Pancakes anyone?" Everyone sighed in unison before Steve replied "Yes please, can I help?" he asked following her to the kitchen, she smiled before replying "You can help get the ingredients out."

While Felicity and Steve disappeared to the kitchen Tony said "JARVIS, cross check who the Arrow could be from Felicity's internet trail." Clint instantly froze before Natasha said "If she finds out that you have been snooping around her stuff she will be mad and she can cause more trouble with her computers than you can." Tony waved away her warning and walked off before shouting "Enjoy breakfast!"

-Authors Note- I am sorry for the long wait, I had to get this chapter the way I wanted it. I hope you enjoyed it? Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	10. Chapter 10

Life blessing or curse 10

Somewhere hidden in Starling

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BOY EVADED YOUR HIGHLY SKILLED TEAM!?" yelled Damon Death fist clenched, eyes murderous with clouded rage. Jonathan stood in front of his superior trying not to shake with fear as his boss suddenly threw a wine glass at his head, making the specialist dodge the glass. "Sir, we had everything planned out to a tee but some how that Harper kid managed to sense us and hit a alert for his team before we could intervene. Once that happened he was literally guided away from every position our men had and the arrow took a few of them out." He impassively explained as his boss took a seat with a menacing glare plastered on his face.

"So the Arsenal got help from the other side of the US, Ms. Smoak is more resilient than I expected." Damon said with a impressed tone in his voice, he picked up a sheet of paper and stared decisively at it. "I believe it is time we have our team in Manhattan report in, get them on the line before supper."

Back in Manhattan

Felicity was walking alongside Natasha and Clint all of them with Starbucks drinks in their hands and smiles on their faces. "Well now that you have seen everything why don't you and Nat meet up with Pepper at the mall, she said and I quote ' Felicity and Natasha must go on a spree with me so we can all get to know each other better'" says Clint making exaggerated actions that pepper had done in a female tone.

Natasha smirked while Felicity snickered before Felicity replied "Where are you going to be? Because we could always use a body guard and someone to carry all our bags." Clint almost instantly shook his head and held out his hands in a stopping manner "Whoa whoa... Not in a million years. I will be going back to the tower to spar with Sam, and you don't need a body guard you have Nat and if worse comes to worse you have Happy who drives Pepper around as well."

Felicity sighed as Natasha spoke up "We will call you if something happens, come on Felicity the mall is only a short walk from here." The blonde sighed before giving her cousin a quick hug in which he returned before following after Natasha who was already across the street, walking with haste. They were walking towards the mall when all of a sudden a juvenile teen pulled Felicity's purse from her shoulder and took off. "HEY STOP! GIVE ME BACK MY PURSE!" exclaimed Felicity running after after the thief, Natasha hot on her heels in their pursuit.

The teen was weaving through the crowd remarkably well, Natasha ran past Felicity her face full of determination and eyes narrowed in on the blonde juvenile when out of no where he suddenly drops like a sack of potatoes. Felicity and Natasha skid to a halt by him only to see a baseball laying on the ground a foot from the guy. "Give me my purse you idiot!" exclaims Felicity gasping for breath in between each word. The teen jumped to his feet ready to sprint only to turn around and run into a wall of... Muscle .

Natasha and Felicity instantly smile upon seeing Steve standing there arms crossed with disappointment across his face aimed at the teenager. "You know the lady asked for her purse back, I suggest you do it." Steve calmly states eyes boring into the teens very soul. The teen looked completely trapped before he sighed and hesitantly passed Felicity her purse back, whom promptly asked "What's your name?" As she looks him up and down noticing his worn and cut up clothing.

The teen looked between all of them before looking at Felicity and with a timid voice replied "M-my name is Daniel... Daniel Jones... I am sorry for taking your purse. Please don't turn me into the cops, it's just my sister is sick." Upon seeing the boy plead the two Avengers and tech specialist furrowed their brows before Natasha took a step towards him and look him straight in the eyes for any hints of a lie. He took a step back intimidated by her stare but looked at Steve and Felicity in a pleading way, Natasha pursed her lips and crossed her arms as she impassively replied "He isn't lying" Both Steve and Felicity had a silent argument through eyes before Steve huffed and fixed Daniel with a stern stare before saying "Son... Your incredibly lucky that my friend Felicity here is so forgiving. We won't press charges but I suggest you find a better way of surviving instead of stealing from women."

Daniel gulped before nodding in understanding before replying with genuine thanks "Thank you, thank you so much..." Felicity nodded before gesturing for him to go, the teen took off into a massive crowd before completely disappearing from their site. "Well that was a first. What are you doing Rogers? Your never on this side of town and you hate the mall." asked Natasha her arms falling down to her side . Steve scratched the back of his neck in slight nervousness before replying "Well as much as I hate the mall, I need to pick up a new motorcycle jacket from a store there. I was just on my way when that kid grabbed her purse."

Felicity smiled before saying "Well we were just headed to the mall too, Pepper is there and wants us to go shopping. Want to walk with us? You can be our bodyguard and make sure my purse doesn't get snatched again." she looks up at him with a twinkle in her eye that caught him and Natasha by surprise. Steve raises an eyebrow before sliding his hands into his jean pockets and replied "Lead on."

When they arrived ten minutes later Pepper enthusiastically pulled Felicity and Natasha into the nearest brand name store. Steve dutifully followed them around the stores for a total of six hours before they finally found the store that was selling the jacket he was needing. Steve stood gobsmacked as he entered the store "Nothing is simple anymore." he states upon seeing the several different colors and styles of motorcycle jackets. Felicity purses her lips as she looks at several different displays before pulling Steve over to one. "This style and color would work well for everyday casual and motorcycle riding." she says with pride in her opinion.

Steve looked the jacket over once before grabbing his size and heading for the check out, Pepper gawked at him before exclaiming "That's it!? Your not going to keep looking around? See if you find something else that peeks your interest... None of that?" Her questions make him shrug before he replies "Why waste daylight when I already know this is the jacket I am buying?" Natasha smirks as she casually agrees "Rogers is right, leave him alone Pepper." Upon Pepper's huff of annoyance Steve paid for the jacket and joined Felicity on the sidelines as Natasha and Pepper argued over whether or not they had done enough shopping.

Felicity looked up at Steve and whispered "Do you want to get a bite to eat? It's already past five." she asked, Steve looked back over to Natasha and Pepper before nodding and gesturing for her to lead. Felicity walked alongside him to the food court, before gawking at the size of the place. "I thought the food court at Starling City's mega mall was huge but this is like comparing that mall as Iron Man and this mall as the Hulk. There is literally no comparison in size, i mean this place has every type of food I can think of!" she exclaims looking to him with a shocked expression that made Steve chuckle in amusement. Steve gestured for her to follow him as he said "Come on we better hurry before Natasha and Pepper find us."

-Authors Note- Did you guys like the chapter? Let me know! I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and hope you continue to follow!


	11. Chapter 11

Life blessing or curse 11

Steve and Felicity sat down at the food court both with Burgers, fries, and a soft drink on the trays in front of them. "So what are your hobbies? Other than punching the life out a ton of punching bags." she asks starting a casual conversation as she began to eat. Steve scratched the back of his neck before replying " Well I do like to sketch and of course I like to run, what are your hobbies?" he asks making Felicity bite her lip before replying "Well as you know I love computers but I also like to watch a few TV series and read an occasional book when I have the time which is really rare in my life."

Steve took a gulp of his soda before asking " So what may I ask got you into boxing?" Felicity bit the inside of her mouth as she thought over her answer "Well, there has been a few times where I have been kidnapped for my association with The Arrow. So I decided it would do me some good to learn how to defend myself but because I didn't have an actual trainer that wasn't going so well." she replied with a shrug making Steve's eyebrow raise before he casually asked "How long do you plan to be here in Manhattan?"

Felicity frowned as she replied " Well my boss gave me two weeks off, which means I have... About 10 days left." Steve smiled before saying "Well I could train you in self defense while you are here if you like? I know Natasha and Clint are already starting on it but I wouldn't mind helping. That is ... If you would like my help?" Felicity sensed his nervousness which made her smile before replying " Getting help from the famous Captain America?... Nah." she sees his hopeful expression shatter as she was mid sentence before she finished "But learning from Steve Rogers? Absolutely."

Her statement made Steve flash back to when Bucky said almost the exact same thing when he was assembling the howling commandos. Which in the end made Steve smile before casually saying "You remind me of my best friend Bucky. You know-" he started to say only to be interrupted by a very serious looking Pepper Pots "There you two are! Natasha and I have been looking everywhere for you, neither of you are answering your phones at all either." she says with a look of exasperation. Felicity looked in her purse to see that she indeed had four missed calls on her phone, she smiled sheepishly before replying "I am sorry, I was hungry and forgot that my phone was on silent."

Natasha pursed her lips before saying "We should get back to the tower, we are suppose to have a movie night at the tower since tomorrow is the ball." Steve stood up and collected both of their trash, making Felicity politely mouth a 'thank you' to him as Pepper started talking " Apparently it's Clint's night to pick and we are watching something called RED..." Felicity smiled looking over to Steve and saying "You will like that movie... Come on let's get to the tower."

Meanwhile in his office at Avengers tower

Tony looks at the multiple news clippings from when the arrow first arrived in starling city. "Jarvis are you seeing the similarities that I am?" He asks aloud as he looks between two the screens with his eyebrows furrowed "If your implying that the Vigilante known as The Arrow is in fact Oliver Queen Sir... Then yes sir I am seeing the same similarities." replied Jarvis making Tony grin like a kid in the candy store. "Well then there is a few things we have to look into then."

An hour later in Starling City

"Mr. Death sir?... I have our team in Manhattan on the line." Said Jonathan with a slight shake in his voice as he gestured to the phone on his boss's desk. Damon turned around and impassively put his team on speakerphone. "Mitchell what have you found out about our dear Ms. Felicity Smoak?" he asks in a authoritative voice. "Ermmm well Sir. We paid a teenager to put a bug in the blondes purse and after a few hours of listening we have discovered that Felicity Smoak is related to the Avenger known as Hawkeye." Replied Mitchell with a hesitant voice as Damon Death went silent for a moment before his frown morphed into a mischievous grin as he began cackling in laughter.

"Th.. This is perfect! I couldn't of planned such a coincidence myself!" he exclaimed excitedly, gesturing for Jonathan to leave the room who instantly spun on his heel and left. Damon clasped his hands together before leaning towards the phone and saying "Alright Mitchell, this is what I want you to do.."

At the tower

Felicity sat down on one of the six sofas in the entertainment center before she noticed that Steve and Clint sat down beside her, Clint in the middle of her and Steve. The movie started and Steve's eyes was soon glued to the TV when Felicity's phone began to ring half way through the movie, making all eyes go to her. "Sorry, I will see who this is." she said moving out of the room and out to the balcony to answer her phone.

Felicity- Hello?

Oliver- Felicity.

Felicity- Oliver! What's up?

Oliver- Just out on patrol with Roy, but I got a call from my contact in Manhattan and he has bumped the meeting to Tomorrow at a coffee shop exactly four blocks east of Avenger's tower at Ten in the morning.

Felicity- (begins to whisper) Already? ... Fine I will meet with him, how will I know who he is?

Oliver- He will be wearing a green ball cap that says "Stargate SG1" on it, his name is Anthony. Remember just pass him the package I gave you and walk away. He will then contact you when he has the info.

Felicity- Well... Okay I guess I can do that. Is that all you called about?

Oliver- ... Laurel wants the password to the main hard drive, something about getting rid of some unneeded systems and putting in other ones. Is that alright?

Felicity visibly stiffened and her eyes darkened ten shades as her fists closed tightly against the phone. She couldn't believe that not only did Laurel have the courage to actually consider something but that she actually got Oliver persuaded enough to actually ask her for the password... And she had only been gone for 5 to 6 days! Her brisk walking to the elevator caught Steve and Clint's attention, making both move to follow her.

Oliver- Felicity are you there?

Felicity glared at the phone before she gave a tight smile upon noticing her cousin and Steve enter the elevator with her, she cleared her throat and replied.

Felicity- No... No it's not alright. If she so much as changes the back drop on that computer, I will quit.

Before Oliver could respond she hung up and took several calming breaths, knowing full well that there were two sets of eyes watching her. Steve cleared his throat before asking "Felicity are you okay?" She turned towards him and replied " I am fine... However I am no longer in the mood to watch the movie, I think I will head to my room." The elevator stopped on her floor and she told them good night, before disappearing into her room rather solemnly. As soon as the elevator doors closed Clint spoke up "Is it just me or does Felicity seem to be ready to completely bankrupt her boss?" Steve frowned before exiting the elevator on his floor. Clint shook his head before muttering "Well I hope the ball goes well tomorrow... Nothing could possibly go wrong with that."

-Authors Note- I am sorry for the wait of my updating but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait to hear your thoughts on the chapter. Thank you for reading - PiratePrincess16-


	12. Chapter 12

Life is blessings and curse 12

The next morning Felicity woke up to her phone ringing, she looked at the time and discovered it was only six in the morning making her groan in annoyance. She looked at the number and realized that it was Roy calling her and she instantly smiled and answered the call.

Felicity- Mmmm... Hello?

Roy- Hey Barbie! Did I wake you?

Felicity - It's six in the morning Roy, I am on vacation sooooo... Yes you woke me up.

Roy- Opps sorry I keep forgetting the time difference, it's ten here.

Felicity- it's fine, so why did you call?

Roy- Well the lair is kind of tense right now... Oliver told Diggle and I what happened last night and let's just say that we are both mad at Laurel and Oliver and I am really close to flying down there and hanging out with you.

Felicity- Yeah that wasn't pleasant last night at all... I am suppose to meet the guy here in less than four hours. I have to admit that I am starting to like it here.

Roy- How is that? I mean other than the fact that your staying with a bunch of super heroes.

Felicity- Well I am learning a lot from my cousin, Black widow and Captain America are teaching me how to defend myself. They are like a little family here and most of all everyone is treated equally. There is no Laurel Lance here either so that's a real big bonus.

Roy- But Barbie... What about Dig and me? You can't leave us with prissy pants Laurel ... That's just an unbearable thought.

Felicity- Hahaha... Tell you what, I will talk to my cousin and then Tony and if they say it's alright then you can come and be my protection for the rest of my time being here.

Roy- No way really!?

Felicity- Yes really, assuming that Tony and my cousin have no objection to it. Be packed tho because if they say yes then you are leaving immediately. I have to go now, I am going to head down to training. By-

Roy- Training!?

Felicity - Bye Roy.

Felicity laughed as she imagined Roy's expression before she quickly jumped from the bed and rushed to get changed into gym clothes, she ran out the door and into the elevator. She was hastily pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail as she ran into the gym only to run right into someone. She gasped and began to fall back only for her arm to firmly grasped and she was yanked forward back onto her feet. Her eyes locked on to Steve's and she shyly smiled before thanking him. Steve waved off her gratitude replying "No problem, I was just coming to get you... Are you ready for training?" Felicity nodded and moved towards the matts.

( 9:30 am the same day)

Felicity walked out of the elevator to find all the Avengers just lounging around in the main living area. "Well I am going to run a few errands I should be back within two hours at the most." She said nonchalantly hoping that no one would question her, she moved to go back into the elevator to leave but was suddenly stopped when Natasha asked "Where will you be going?" Felicity bit the inside of her cheek before she carefully replied "I am not going far... Just around a few blocks and such." Clint stood up and walked over to the nearby kitchen as he asked "Can I come along? Your not familiar enough with the area and I am afraid that you may get lost."

Felicity brushed off his concern replying "I have my phone, it's GPS fully equipped and if I get lost I can always call one of you or even Jarvis since he has managed to download onto my smart phone. I will be fine." Steve and Sam didn't seem so convinced, Bruce and Tony just stared at her with concern before Bruce cleared his throat and asked "Is it really wise for you to be out alone given that hydra appears to be after you? I believe that your still in great danger Ms. Smoak." Felicity sighed before replying " I will be connected to Jarvis the whole time and I will be as careful as I can, I only have one important errand to run and once I am finished I will head straight back if that makes you guys feel better, okay?"

Natasha was impassive as she replied " Be careful, and let us know if there are any delays." Felicity instantly nodded and rushed into the elevator before anyone else could intervene. Clint instantly whirled around to look at Natasha in shock, Natasha raised an eyebrow at him and he instantly relaxed as he questioned "Your not actually going to let her be alone are you?" Natasha pursed her lips and was quick to shake her head before she replied "Come on guys, we are going to watch her from a distance."

( 9:55 am... Meeting place)

"I don't get it... She has been sitting in that place for almost half a hour and hasn't done anything but constantly fidget and clutch her purse." says Bruce looking through a pair of binoculars as he sits in a old van across the street from the coffee shop. Clint looks down from the roof of the tall bank that was beside the building and frowned "Guys... I think we may have a problem." he pulled out his bow and looked through the scope of it, watching as two men in black approached the diner from the alley.

Meanwhile

Felicity began tapping her fingers on the table as she anxiously watched the door, suddenly the door opened and the man she was waiting for spotted her. She stood up calmly pulling the the small palm sized package out of her purse and as she passed the man she slipped the package into his hand before briskly walking out of the cafe. She moved through the streets before the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, she tensed as she carefully surveyed the area for some obvious follower.

Her eyes connected with a man fifty feet away with a determined gaze locked on her, she instantly sprinted across the street trying to put as much distance between him and her as possible. Felicity turned a quick corner not daring to look back when she was suddenly pulled into the alley by a firm but gentle grip. She screamed in fright and brought her fist to punch the face of her attacker only for a hand to carefully enclose around her mouth as, the person whispered in her ear "Shhh... It's me." Felicity almost immediately relaxed and spun around to see Steve there with a concerned expression, she threw her arms around him in relief before jumping back and exclaiming "You were following me the whole time!?"

Steve frowned before replying "That's not important now... We are being boxed in. " Felicity tensed and looked over her shoulder at the entrance to the alley before she asked "is this Hydra again?" Steve shrugged before asking "Do you trust me?" Felicity raised her eyebrow in surprise before nodding in response, making him instantly smile before he said "Stay behind me, I will get you back to the tower safely." At her nod, he clasped her hand and pulled her back onto the street, they moved quickly, they rounded a corner and ran right into one of the men. Steve ducked the punch aimed at him and flung the attacker into the nearby wall with great strength, Felicity's eyes widen before she allowed him to pull her more decisively across the street.

Felicity pulled out her tablet as soon as she could and decided to see what she could do to distract the people trying to kidnap her. Steve kept his hand in the center of her back, guiding her through the crowd as she typed rapidly on her tablet to observed in it to keep an eye on her surroundings. She smiled brightly as an idea hit her, she grabbed her com from her purse and pushed it into her ear.

Felicity- Clint... Can you hear me?

Clint- I hear you loud and clear Licity.

Felicity- Good, what's your current position? And please tell me you have those electro arrows with you.

Clint- I am on top of the business building on your two o'clock position... And of course I have my electro shock arrows, I never leave home without them.

Felicity- Okay I have a plan... Can any other Avenger hear me?

Natasha- Black Widow signing in.

Bruce- I am here Felicity but I don't think you want to have the other guy make an appearance.

Sam- Falcon here.

Tony- Present and accounted for Smoaky, do you want me to come and get you?

Felicity and Steve- NO!

Tony- Eesh! Okay okay. What's the plan?

Felicity smiled before explains her plan in detail to them, when she was finished she took a deep breath and asked "What do you guys think?"

Clint- Lets do it... Moving into position, don't worry about lining them up for me.

Tony- Falcon and I will pick up any strays.

Natasha- Bruce and I will start closing in on them... Cap you need to leave Felicity unguarded for this to work.

Steve frowned looking at Felicity with concern before looking around the area to see hydra agents closing in. Felicity noticed his hesitance and put her hand on his arm as a sign of reassurance before she said "I will be fine... Go." He bit his lip before looking directly into her eyes and with much conviction said "No one will get you... I promise." before he turned in the needed direction and ran off. Felicity took a shuddering breath as her fear began to surface. She looked around and said "Well here goes nothing."

-Authors Note- I am sorry for the wait time between each update but I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait to hear your thoughts on it. Thank you for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	13. Chapter 13

Life blessing and curse 13

Felicity took a deep breath and jumped in front of one of the hydra agents and instantly taunted him "Hey You! Looking for me?!" she questioned getting not only his attention but also those agents behind him. She instantly sprinted and exclaimed "Then come and get me!" She raced around several buildings, occasionally looking back to see that more and more hydra agents were following her. Felicity made a slippery right turn when at that exact moment Tony shouted "Smoaky watch out!" she turned and ran straight into a barrel of a Glock 45 ACP. She gasped but realized that she had to keep moving, she twisted away from the Gun and moved to disarm the agent.

She squeaked in alarm as his hand enclosed around her wrist, multiple Avengers flinched in alarm as the rest began moving faster towards Felicity in hopes of helping her. "Felicity!" exclaimed Clint making Felicity wince as she bit the guys arm that had some how made its way around her neck without her knowing. She kicked the hydra agent's legs out from underneath him and dashed off knowing that, if she stopped her plan would fail. "Felicity are you okay?" asked Steve unsure if she was now okay or was in need of assistance.

Felicity replied "Cap, don't worry I am fine. Stick to the plan." as she grabbed something about the size of her palm from her purse before tossing her purse on the ground by a nearby dumpster. And continuing to run, she heard a pair of fast approaching footsteps making her heart and pace quicken. Suddenly a hand from behind her pulled her back and she screamed before flinging around and pressing the pink thing from her hand in to her attackers neck. There was a buzz and the man began to shake as volts of electricity surged through his body, she jumped back and watched as the man dropped to the ground dazed and muscles temporarily unresponsive.

She breathed a sign of relief before squealing "Lip Stick Taser! Or was it Lip stick stun gun? Oh whatever, Thanks Nat!" Felicity saw about a dozen men running at her, she lunged away as one pulled out an odd looking gun and stared to shoot at her. She ducked shielding her body as much as possible with a garbage can lid, she ran as much as she could before she came to a dead end. She spun around putting on a impassive face just as the Hydra agents skidded to a stop in front of her, some with cocky smirks plastered on their faces and others with scowls darkening their expressions.

Felicity bit her lip and with a accurately scared expression timidly asked "Who are you guys? Wh... What do you want from me?" her voice sounded so innocent that Natasha actually smirked in pride at how well she was playing the damsel in distress act. One man who had one of those weirdly modified guns stepped forward, the gun pointed directly at Felicity's head as he replied "We are Hydra and you are going to come with us." His voice held authority that made Felicity bite her lip a bit before she carefully asked "And what if I don't want to go with you?"

Her question was so bizarre to most of the hydra agents that they actually laughed before they were silenced by the leader's raised hand. " I hate to be the one to tell you this... But who said you had any choice in the matter?" his malicious grin towards her, made her breath quicken in fear. Then she remembered her plan and her eyes hardened as she took a single step towards them and with the most determined voice said "I think your mistaken... Because I very much doubt that they-" she emphasizes pointing to Natasha, Steve, and Bruce before adding "or they..." she points up to Iron Man and Falcon swooping down onto the opposite sides of the agents making them pull their guns and aim.

Felicity cleared her throat as she finished "I doubt they will allow you to succeed in your goal." She moved a step back as the leader took a angry step towards her, Steve's loud voice brought him to a halt "I wouldn't take another step if I were you son." There was an overwhelming silence as weapons were pointed at weapons and no one dared to move. Felicity was slightly uncomfortable with the fact that the hydra agents weren't blocked from getting to her. Natasha looked to Tony making Iron Mans mask slide up showing Tony's smirking face before he ordered "Drop your weapons! "

The leader covertly surveyed the enemies positions before he haughtily replied "I don't think so... We clearly outnumber you." his gun pointed at Sam who was about twenty feet from Felicity. Natasha cocked her head to the side trying to figure out what hydra's plan was, then as if all the hydra agents waited for a cue they all started shooting. The Avengers instantly jumped into action some returning fire while others were ducking and dodging bullets. Felicity squeaked in surprise when the hydra group's leader tackled her, all the hydra agents excluding one that was knocked unconscious thanks to Natasha and the leader were all in a tight circle guns pointed at each of the Avengers.

Steve growled locking eyes with Felicity as she took a deep breath and bit her lip as she felt the barrel of the gun on her right temple. Tony took a threatening step forward blasters raised as he demanded "LET SMOAKY GO NOW!" Felicity looked at the various Avengers and their expressions ranging from anger , sorrow, reassurance, and concern , both making Felicity relax and tense in fright. Bruce was breathing heavily as his skin was turning a slight shade of green, Felicity instantly put on a reassuring smile and looked to Bruce with caution as she said "Bruce... Everything will be okay, no need to go green." Bruce's fists clenched before he moved back several steps to calm himself down.

Meanwhile, from above Clint was silently fuming at the audacity of this Hydra agent, he watched the seen play out but listened to everything through Felicity's open line com. "Now, We are going to take this blonde here and leave, there will be no funny business because I would absolutely hate to ruin this blondes beautiful face with a bullet." says Mitchell's right hand man as he begins to scoot towards the nearest alley exit. Clint growls " Avengers I got this." He lines his arrow up with the man holding his cousin hostage, he watches as all the Avengers take a hesitant step back hands up in a surrendering manner.

Felicity watches everyone in the calmest demeanor she can conjure up, her right hand went inconspicuously down to her coat pocket. Her hand clenched around the lip stick stun gun before locking eyes with Natasha who had a twinkle in her eye when she noticed what the hacker had in her hand. Clint also noticed and said "Licity... Do it now!" through the coms, making Felicity react instantly. She threw her arm up and zapped her captor in the neck, making him cry out and release her. Felicity dove behind the dumpster as Clint shot her captor and the fighting began again. She watched the action from behind the dumpster, noticing that the Avengers were attempting to not kill the hydra agents.

Steve was busy fighting off two guys about ten feet from her, when she noticed the man approaching Steve from behind gun raised. Felicity reacted without thinking and tackled Steve screaming "WATCH OUT!" just as the shot rang through the whole alley. Seconds later all the hydra agents were on the ground either dead or unconscious, Natasha had a gun pointed at several as did Sam and Tony. Steve jumped up and immediately looked to Felicity who was holding her upper arm. "Felicity!? Are you okay?" he exclaimed moving to look her over as she groaned.

Suddenly there was a light 'ding' as a metal arrow lodged itself into the nearby wall, seconds later Clint landed five feet from Steve and Felicity before rushing over. Felicity hissed as she began pushing herself into a sitting position, Steve lending a hand to push her up. "Ow..." mutters Felicity staring down at her arm. Clint growled as he informed the team "She has been shot, let's get her back together the tower." He turned to the agent that shot her to see him convulsing on the ground frothing at the mouth, Natasha crouched down beside him and checked shook her head. "He killed himself before I could knock him out."

Clint sighed before turning to Felicity to see that Steve had helped holding a bandage to her wound that banner had thrown at him before he looked over Skye's wound. "We should get her back to the tower, the bullet is lodged in one of her muscles. I will have to remove it, and she is going to need a sling for a few days." said Bruce before standing up and making his way to Stark to speak with him. A minute later Tony spoke up "Legolas, get Smoaky to the tower with Capsicle and Banner, Natasha, Sam and I will remain here to clean this up."

Felicity gritted her teeth as she tried to push her self up into a standing position but only ended up in collapsing into Steve's arms unintentionally. Steve frowned at how much pain Felicity was in, before he gently wrapped his arm around her and carefully pulled her up to stand. " Clint sighed as he ran off to grab Felicity's purse and was back within a minute, he moved to her other side in a attempt to help her but she said "You two act as if I have never been shot before!" Both Steve and Clint froze in shock and horror that someone as innocent as Felicity had been shot, Clint looked mad while Steve looked concerned.

Clint helped Felicity into the car, Steve sliding in next to her in the back before Clint got in the drivers seat and Bruce got into the passengers seat. Clint calmly floored the pedals and the car zoomed off making Felicity scream "AHHHHH!" before she clutched on to Steve's arm in fright. Steve smiled down at her before looking towards Clint and saying "Slow down Hawk, keep making quick turns like this and you will jostle her wounds." Felicity looked thankfully to Steve as Clint slowed down as they pulled into the unground garage for Avengers tower.

Felicity looked to the three Avengers just as her phone rang, the caller ID being Roy Harper. She put a finger to her lips signaling them to remain quiet as she answered the phone and Bruce began pulling her bandage off to get a better look.

Felicity- Hey

Roy - Hey Barbie, any word yet on if I can come or not?

Felicity- (hisses as Bruce touches her wound) Ssss, umm I haven't had a chance yet to ask. I was kind of shot a little bit ago and am in the process of getting the bullet out of my shoulder.

Roy- WHATTTTTTT!? WHY WOULD SOMEONE SHOOT YOU!?

Felicity cringed holding the phone away from her as she could still him clearly, Clint smacked his face in exasperation making Felicity sigh and go back to talking to Roy.

Felicity- I probably shouldn't of said that but anyways, I can ask right now. There is three Avengers right here with me that I can ask.

Roy - Wait... Which three Avengers?

Felicity - Ermmmm, Captain America, Hawkeye and The Hulk.

Roy- Your with THE HULK! THATS SO COOL! What's he like!?

Felicity rolls her eyes as she sees the curious expressions of the Avengers around her, before she holds the phone close to her chest and asks "One of my overprotective team mates wants to come down here and stay with me to keep me out of trouble. Don't worry he is actually really cool and like a brother to me, plus he seems to be a Hulk fan. Do you think Tony would mind?" Steve, Clint and Banner look between each other having a silent conversation, till Clint looked up to the ceiling and said "Jarvis please inform Stark that one of Licity's friends will be staying at the tower with us."

Jarvis instantly confirms as Felicity smiles in thanks at the three of them before returning to her phone call.

Felicity - Well I guess you better catch that plane, your cleared to stay here.

Roy- Thank you! I don't think I can stand anymore Oliver and Laurel together, Diggle's going to hate me. I will be there in a few hours.

Felicity - Okay see you then, I got to go right now because the bullet in my arm is getting really aggravating.

Meanwhile back at the lair.

Roy walks pack Dig with his pack, "Where are you going Roy?" he asks curious, Roy turns slowly around before replying "I am going to Manhattan to stay with Barbie and the Avengers, I will be back when she is! See you later!" he shouts running out of the lair and the last thing he hears is Dig exclaiming "WHATTTTT!?

-Authors Note- So how did you like the chapter? I hope to hear what you think and what you hope to see in this fanfiction. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Life blessing or curse 14

Tony walks into the tower twenty minutes later and looks to Felicity who is passed out on the lab table, before he directs his attention to Clint and asks "Did she mention what the guy's name is? I don't mind him staying I just need a name to give security so they know that he is clear to come up." Clint crosses his arms before replying "She said the kids name is Roy Harper, I already ran a background check on him and he has gotten in trouble for some minor stuff. " Tony rubs his chin in thought before shrugging and saying "But if Licity vouches for him then I have no problem, I will let them know down stairs." Clint nods before he looks at Bruce to see him looking thoughtfully at a space in the wall.

Clint moved to Bruce's side and put a hand on his shoulder breaking him from his thoughts, he looked to Clint with a unreadable expression as he hesitantly asked "How did they know?... How did hydra know where Felicity was, she never left the tower except for when she was with you Natasha and then Natasha Steve and Pepper. How did they close in so fast?" Tony's eyebrows furrowed as he thought over various possibilities, suddenly his head whipped up and he exclaimed "Jarvis! Run internal scans, look for any out going unauthorized signals."

Bruce and Clint looked up to the ceiling as they anxiously awaited the AI's findings, suddenly the AI replied "Sir, there is a signal emanating from Ms. Smoak's purse. From the wave length I would say that it is sending GPS coordinates every few seconds." Clint and Bruce's eyes narrowed at the floor to the purse a foot from them, Tony cleared his throat before saying "Well Legolas, you're the spy and her cousin. Find the tracker in her purse." Clint looked to Bruce before going impassive and grabbing the purse, he opened it and started surveying what was in it. His eyes narrowed in on a small flashing light emanating from a corner of her purse, he reached in and pulled out a small circular device that was blinking.

He put his hand to his lips signaling everyone to remain quiet as he gently dropped Felicity's purse and made his way to Tony who was already typing rapidly at his computer. Tony hit the enter key hard and suddenly the device in Clint's hand screeched before a small puff of smoke released from the core and the blinking stopped. "That was a nasty little bugger, it was both a tracer and a short distance listening device. I used Jarvis to emit a long range frequency to fry it, it most likely fried the receiving device that was being used to record all the info. Jarvis were you able to back track it?" Says Tony before looking inquisitively towards the ceiling in hope, only for the AI to reply "I am sorry sir, I was unable to get a lock on the tracers location."

Tony frowned while Bruce mumbled out "I wonder how the tracer got into her purse in the first place." Steve at that moment walked into the room and stated "The purse thief... Before Felicity and Natasha got to the mall a older teen grabbed Felicity's purse and took off with it, however I just so happened to be walking by and was able to stop him. Neither Natasha nor I noticed him slipping the tracer into her purse." his explanation made sense to everyone in the room.

Steve looked too Felicity who still lay unconscious on the lab table and moved to her side to examine her more closely. "Will she be alright?" he asked with concern lacing his tone. Bruce took his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt as he replied " She should be fine, the bullet did tear some of the muscle in her left arm, she will have to wear a sling only for a few days. Thankfully the shot was precise or it would've kept her out of commission for weeks if it had hit her anyone else but where it did. She should be awake in under four hours, she wouldn't stop babbling and I could tell that she was trying to hide how much the pain was aggravating her. She has a lot of strength for someone so fragile."

He commented nonchalantly causing Tony to push into the conversation and say "I am impressed that she managed to tackle a super soldier that weighs at least 250 pounds... most of which is muscle. Is capsicle going soft? I mean a 125 pound women can tackle him before he can react." Bruce shrugged at Steve's annoyed look, Clint was quick to take the seat by his cousin and get comfortable giving everyone the chance to leave.

Three hours later

Roy walked out of the airport with a red duffle bag hanging off his shoulder packed with all his stuff. He looked around capturing an image of the huge city that he had never been to before. He was enjoying the site till a large gust of cold air surrounded him making him shiver under his heavy red hoodie. His eyes scanned the horizon to see off in the distance Avenger's tower, standing out like a sore thumb thanks to its ornate design. He sighed " If it wasn't so cold I might actually like it here." He began walking towards the tower with a impassive face, the cold bothering him.

After about twenty minutes of walking he is at the front of the tower beginning to shiver, he pushed through the door and into the lobby. He looked around impressed by the design and advanced technology before he moved to the reception desk. " Hello Welcome to Avengers Tower, how many I help you?" asked the blonde typing away on a Stark computer before looking up in greeting. Roy raised an eyebrow before replying "Ummm I am Roy Harper, I believe that the Avengers are expecting me." The lady looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow and noticed his red duffle bag before she looked on her screen and typed in the name. After a second she pressed her blue tooth and spoke "Mr. Stark,there is a Roy Harper here to see you."

Roy leaned against the receptionists desk as he waited for the lady to finish speaking with Tony Stark. "Yes sir." finished the women bringing Roy's attention straight to her once again. "Mr. Stark is on his way down, you may wait by the elevators." she said with a smile before gesturing around the corner. He thanked her before moving to the elevator. As he passed through the security entrance a loud beep sounded throughout the room making several security personnel snap their heads in Roy's direction. He froze, eyebrows knitted in concern as he watched the reactions of everyone around him. One security guard walked determinedly towards him, face completely tense as he tried to keep his facial features calm.

"Sir, my name is Happy Hogun, I am the head of security here. May I ask why you have a foldable bow inside your duffle bag?" he asked making Roy's jaw drop in surprise, before he mentally rolled his eyes and scolded himself 'It's Tony Starks building for pete sake.' He takes a deep breath trying to figure out how to explain without giving away that he is a vigilante when Tony Stark suddenly appears and intervenes "It's okay Happy, he is no threat, you can go back to what you were doing." Happy impassively nodded before spinning around and walking collectively back to the position he was at near the reception desk.

Roy looked to Tony and rubbed his neck "Ermm... Mr. Stark." Tony turned to him with a bag of blueberries in his hand, "Mr. Stark was my father... Call me Tony. You must be Smoaky's friend that is like a overprotective bro to her?" he questions with a raised eyebrow. Roy beamed at his description before holding out his hand "Roy Harper, and yep that sounds like a accurate description of me." Tony walked into the elevator encouraging him to follow, as soon as the doors closed a voice spoke "Welcome to Avengers tower Mr. Harper, I am Jarvis an Artificial intelligence created by Mr. Stark. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask me." Roy jumped and spun around looking for the cause of the voice, he looked to Mr. Stark with furrowed eyebrows meeting an amused face.

"What did that thing just say? And where is it?" he asked with a slight firmness in his voice making Tony roll his eyes. "He is a advanced computer that runs this tower, and he can help you with anything you need." he replied as if he was explaining his system to a five year old. They arrived on the twentieth floor and was greeted by Clint, Natasha and Bruce. Tony led the way to the common room and they all followed. " So how do you know my cousin and why do you carry a red recurve bow?" asked Clint immediately getting into interrogation mode. Roy looked at him wide eyed as he froze, he was being interrogated by the legendary Hawkeye, how cool is that!?

He stepped back to reply "Her and I work together and hang out together, we are kind of like brother and sister. As for the bow, that's classified." he rubbed the back of his neck to emphasize that he was sorry. Clint didn't look happy about his response but before he could threaten the life out of Roy a voice came over the intercoms "Hey Clint, Felicity is awake." Clint followed by everyone else walked into the elevator and headed to the lab. They all walked in to see Felicity looking at her arm with a smile, making Clint look at her weird and ask "Why are you smiling about getting shot?"

Felicity opened her mouth to reply but Roy beat her too it an amused smile as he said "Because it means she has another scar to show off, like her first one." Felicity beamed at Roy and launched into his arms "Glad that you made it." Roy smiled and hugged her back but Felicity pulled away and with a angry face punched him in the shoulder. "That's for breaking the cell phone I made you."

-Authors Note- Did you like the chapter? Let me know! Thanks for all those who are favoriting, following and reviewing you guys are awesome!


	15. Chapter 15

Life blessing or curse 15

Roy and Felicity were now sitting alone in the lab chatting. "So Clint started interrogating you as soon as you stepped off the elevator?" She exclaimed laughing in amusement as Roy replies " Yep, he wants to know why I have a red bow. Should I tell him?" he asked wondering what her opinion on the matter was. Felicity shrugged "I trust him with my life, he is my cousin after wall and a Avenger. But this is your secret, you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to." Roy's eyebrows furrowed as he thought over his options before he stated "I will tell him, maybe he can give me some pointers. So how do you like it here?"

Felicity slightly smiled " I definitely like all of them, Steve, Natasha and Clint have been training me at every spare moment." Roy raised an eyebrow but shrugged, Felicity stood up and gestured for him to follow her out of the room and into the elevator. They went to the main floor where all the Avengers ( minus Thor) and including Pepper were waiting for them. Felicity took a deep breath and started "Well I believe that official introductions are in order, Clint Barton this is my best friend Roy Harper, Roy this is my cousin Clint AKA Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff this is Roy Harper, Roy this is Nat AKA Black Widow, Tony Stark this is Roy, Roy this is Tony, Sam Wilson this is Roy, Roy this is Sam he is one of Caps best friends and AKA Falcon, Steve Rogers this is Roy, Roy this is Steve aka as Captain America, Bruce Banner this is Roy, Roy this is Bruce aka the-"

"The Hulk!" interrupted Roy, slightly giddy over officially meeting his favorite Avenger. Bruce raised an eyebrow before casually greeting "It's nice to meet you, Felicity talks about you a lot." Roy smiles before looking to Felicity and saying "Awww Barbie you shouldn't have." Felicity rolled her eyes before moving to Clint's side, her arm in the sling leaned up against the edge of the sofa supporting it. "So what's with the bow and arrows in your pack ambercrombie?" asks Tony before he tosses some blueberries into his mouth to munch on. Felicity looked to Roy who went momentarily still before he took a deep breath and replied "It's part of my identity... In Starling City, they call me-" "Arsenal..." concludes Tony looking smugly at Felicity who eyes narrowed.

Roy's eyes furrowed in confusion as he looked to Felicity who through gritted teeth asked "How did you know that Stark?" Tony raised his hands in a surrendering manner before replying "Easy Smoaky, just because you refused to tell me doesn't mean I can't go investigating on my own." Felicity leaned over and whispered into Clint's ear "What's the best way to hurt him without killing him?" Clint chuckled before whispering "Turning Jarvis against him... Or get Pepper after him." Felicity sighed before looking to Roy to continue. "So your the red archer that works along side the green arrow... perhaps you and Legolas can put a show on for us. You know if your up for it."

Clint raised an eyebrow before smirking at Roy and nonchalantly replying "I doubt that he can hit the broad side of a barn let alone challenge me and my targets in the simulator." Roy raised an eyebrow as he looked to Felicity to see her encouraging him to try, he sighed slipping his hands into his jean pockets . "I can't say that I will beat you but I am never one to back down from a challenge." Clint smirked before standing up and moving to the elevator "Let's do it." Everyone follow Roy and Clint down to the training floors ready to watch a more than likely one sided match.

Felicity took a seat in between Natasha and Steve as Roy pulled out his quiver and bow from his duffle making Clint grab his from the wall. As the two archers stood on opposite sides of the room the lights suddenly dimmed. A count down followed making Roy tense slightly before he relaxing upon Felicity exclaiming "You got this Roy! Make your teacher proud!" he cracked the muscles in his neck before loading an arrow in preparation signaling his readiness.

Suddenly targets began appearing at rapid speeds and in seemingly random positions, Roy reacted on instinct and began firing. Clint was breezing through the course he was accustomed and familiar with, he turned instead to observe Roy's technique. He noticed the boy had good technique but lacked patience to wait and observe the appearing target patterns. Clint rolled his eyes and shouted "Be patient, figure out the targets patterns!"

Roy tensed at Clint's command before taking a deep breath and watching the targets, after a few minutes had the patterns down however it was now speed that he lacked. He notched arrow after arrow before finally he had run out, he turned to the audience when he heard Tony clapping "Not bad ambercrombie... Not as good as Legolas here but definitely better than anyone else here trying to ever shoot a bow." Felicity beamed at Roy and embraced him with a one armed hug, being careful to not hit the sling on her arm.

Felicity was just walking to the kitchen with Clint, Steve and Roy when her cell started to ring. She took one look at the phone and frowned, Roy looked at her with an inquisitive brow raised making her mouth 'Laurel'. Roy scrunched his nose up and put his hands up as he exclaimed "There is no way I am dealing with her, sorry Barbie you're on your own." She glared at him as she answered her cell.

Felicity- Hello?

Laurel- Why is Roy in Manhattan with you?! He is suppose to be backing up Oliver and Diggle in the field!

Felicity- You know-

Laurel- And on top of that he doesn't even let any of us know! We have criminals to deal with while you're on your vacation smooching off the Avengers!

Felicity's eyes flashed with anger as she gritted her teeth, she took a deep breath and with a deadly voice replied.

Felicity- I am having a really bad day right now, I got shot and although it's not my first time it's still painful. You may think that your annoying whining is going to intimidate me or even bully me but guess what I don't care. Don't ever call me again.

She hung up and looked to Roy who was helping Steve make sandwiches. Clint raised an eyebrow at her in question as she just replied "Just a want a be from Starling. Nothing to worry about." Clint shook his head before grabbing several soda bottles from the fridge and put them down at the table just as Steve and Roy put down over twenty sandwiches in different varieties. "Wow are we feeding an army or something?" she asked with wide eyes looking between Clint and Steve who both chuckled lightly. "You obviously don't have any idea how many sandwiches each of us eat on Average Licity." stated Clint with a smirk as Steve grabbed five sandwiches in emphasize the accuracy of Clint's statement.

Felicity smirked as she nonchalantly replied "Well it's a good thing I don't cook..." Steve looked at her shocked and asked "You don't cook? Does that mean you don't like to cook or that you don't know how?" Roy burst out laughing at Felicity's almost instantaneous blush and stated "Felicity may be good at a lot of things but honestly she can burn anything. She even set one of our friends eggs on fire, after which she was told that she had failed making that omelet." The blonde hacker glared at Roy instantly shutting him up as he dove into his food, she snorted before casually saying "I may not be able to cook but I make the best sugar cookies ever." she said with a smile before helping herself to a turkey sandwich.

Clint's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her with confusion "How can you make sugar cookies but fail at making an omelet or anything else?" he asked trying to remember Felicity in their youth cooking instead of being on the computers. "Remember my mothers famous Christmas cookies? Well she did manage to teach me that one recipe, everything else I cook or bake is poison." she replied with a casual shrug not minding that her cooking abilities were garbage. Steve turned to Clint as he asked "So has Natasha managed to get any information out of the guys we locked up?"

Roy and Felicity's attention instantly moved to the two avengers as they waited for Clint to respond, he shrugged and tapped his earpiece "Hey Nat, What is the status of those prisoners? Get any information yet?" he asked before biting into his second sandwich casually as he listened to his partners response. Clint frowns and rubs the bridge of his nose, he turns to Felicity and with a annoyed tone stated "All of them crunched a cyinide pill before Natasha could extract them, it looks like you got shot for nothing. We are back at square one."

-Authors Note- Review, review , review! I enjoy reading your responses and I am curious to know what you think will happen next.


	16. Chapter 16

Life Blessing or Curse 16

Damon was dressed in all black and had a long sword raised in his hand, looking down upon one of his guards with a venomous expression. "You are telling me that a blonde IT expert with no tactical experience managed to not only evade but capture twelve of our best agents?!" he darkly said, his eyes turning into black slits. Gregorio quivered in fear and replied "The Avengers found the tracker... We didn't know until it was too late sir. Frederick did manage to shoot her before he was killed, now she is not able to put up a fight like last time. Give us a second chance sir, I swear she will be in yours in three days."

He gulped as Mr. Death circled him like a predator, the sword never leaving his neck making a faint trickle of blood spill here and there. "Your lucky I am in a good mood, one chance if you fail. Well, let's just say that no one would want to endure such a death." Gregorio Gonzalez quickly nodded and scurried as quickly as he could from the room, Damon watched him with some form of amusement.

At Avengers tower the following day.

Everyone is lounging around the common floor, Roy and Clint playing video games, Tony and Bruce arguing over weather or not to do a particular experiment while Felicity was showing Steve how to hack with Natasha watching over her shoulder. Sam was busy making smoothies while occasionally turning to watch the latest news. " So your going to put in the flash drive then your going to go here and press here and then- AHHH!" exclaimed Felicity falling back out of her chair as a man with an eyepatch suddenly appeared on screen looking quite menacing.

Steve and Natasha both looked from the screen down to Felicity who was now rubbing the back of her head while muttering incoherent things. Everyone else stared at Felicity with confusion. "Director Fury... " stated Natasha impassively making everyone but Roy and Felicity move to stand in front of the webcam with curious expressions. "Ah Nick, good to hear from you... To what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Tony in his usual joking manner. Felicity moved behind Steve and hid from the cameras site as she inconspicuously listened.

"Stark... Avengers, I see the rumors are true about guests in the tower." stated Nick looking directly at Steve with a raised eyebrow basically asking 'why?' Tony shrugged "Yes I have some guests, Smoaky and red riding hood here are good guys. Is there a problem with me having guests in MY tower Nick?" he replied with a warning tone making Nick roll his one good eye before asking "Someone want to explain to me why the Arrow's IT consultant is in Avengers Tower?" Everyone except Natasha gawked at the one eyed man, who instead pursed her lips and asked "How did you come by this information Director?"

Fury crossed his arms "I am the director of Shield, there isn't much I don't know about the connections to various vigilantes." he said with an obvious expression making Clint huff and states "Then you must know that she is my cousin." Fury's face went impassive " I was not aware, our records indicated that your ownly living relative died seven years ago in an accident." he responded now scrutinizing the blonde at Clint's side looking for any of the same facial features. Felicity cleared her throat "Yeah that was me, I cleared everything on myself to get away from a obsessive boyfriend. So who are you and how did you know who I worked with?" she asked as her eyes narrowed with every word.

Fury remained impassive before replying "Do you really think I don't have access to security camera's in the tower?" Felicity noticed that a few of the Avengers shifted uncomfortably, making her choose a course of action. She grabbed her tablet and began to hack into the video feeds, "Well Mr. Fury sir. That access has just been ... blown up. " she says looking to Clint with a smile only to see him giving her a thumbs up. "What!?" exclaimed Fury turning to look beyond her screen and his face morphed into a extremely furious one. "I suggest that you undo whatever it is that you did young lady or I am going to have to do something extreme."

Clint opened his mouth to retort but Felicity impassively replied "Look Pirate dude, The Avengers don't need a babysitter and I certainly don't like threats. You think Stark here is a pain in your tail, well I could comatose you with what I can do with any electronic device. So I suggest we get on each other's good side real fast because I already have enough stuff happening in my life to add a over controlling pirate to the list." She crossed her arms and kept eye contact with him, the Avengers and Roy looked between the two curious to see what would happen. After a second Fury muttered "I can see why the Arrow suddenly stopped killing, she is a stubborn woman."

Roy smirked before popping up beside Felicity "Oh you have no idea." Natasha, Clint and Steve all chuckled in acknowledgement. Fury went impassive "I was informed that there was a some fight in an alley over there, an eye witness puts all of you there along with the blonde who apparently got shot. Miss Smoak your looking pretty relaxed for someone who got shot not quite twenty four hours ago." Felicity shrugged "Not my first time, although it doesn't hurt any less." was her casual reply before moving aside to let more of the Avengers get into the video message. "So you were just calling to check up on them?" asked Roy trying to figure Nick Fury out.

Fury looked at him with a expression that said 'no you idiot!' before he replied "No, I was wanting to know why hydra groups are popping up all over New York. My tiny group of SHIELD agents are being over run and they seem to just keep coming. Which one of you guys made this happen?" he asked looking specifically at Tony who looked utterly offended. "It wasn't me! I swear I had nothing to do with it." he said before pointing with a pen at Felicity. "It was all her." he said casually before walking to the kitchen to grab some blue berries.

Fury turned to her to see her looking at Tony with a bored expression. "Hydra might of found out about my connections with the Arrow... and has since been trying to kidnap me. Yesterday was another kidnap attempt that I tried to put to our advantage... We did manage to capture a few but they killed themselves with the cyinide pill before BW and HE could interrogate them." she said with a sigh as she turned to Steve who looked at her with a confused expression as he asked "BW? HE? Is that short for something?" Natasha rolled her eyes but Roy was the one to speak up "BW is Black Widow and HE is HawkEye... She likes giving us abbreviated names cap." he said with a smirk.

Felicity opened her mouth to argue when her phone began ringing, she rolled her eyes and excused herself. She walked to the kitchen and answered her phone.

Felicity - Oliver?

Oliver- Hey Felicity, your on speaker phone Diggle is here also.

Felicity - Hey Dig! What's up you two?

Dig - How's Roy? He was really eager to get over there. Wait... Did he faint at meeting the Avengers?

Felicity- Nah he didn't faint, he has actually been keeping me company.

Oliver- Is that why he left? To keep you company?

Felicity- More or less... But it's great having him here none the less. Why what's going on?

Oliver - My contact got in touch with me this morning, he said that when he was leaving the area you took off running and men were in pursuit.

Felicity - Oh yeah... That. It was nothing really.

Oliver - Felicity are you okay?

Felicity - I am fine Oliver, had a little snag with a top secret evil organization but it was nothing that the Avengers and I couldn't handle.

Diggle - What top secret evil organization?

Felicity- That's classified... Well not technically classified but it's none of your concern. Sorry Dig.

Oliver - Fe-lic-ity... What aren't you telling us?

Felicity- I am on vacation Oliver, there is very little to tell. All you need to know is that I am very safe here, I have my cousin and the Avengers and on top of that Roy to protect me.

Oliver - Felicity...

Felicity - Look Oliver I have to go, my cousin is trying to get my attention. I will call you when I have the info you need, talk to you later Dig!

She ends the phone call and mumbles "My day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it."

-Authors Note- Sorry for not updating in a while! Did you like the update? Let me know! Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17 That is odd

Life blessing or curse 17

That night all the Avengers plus Felicity and Roy settled down to eat pizza and play a board game. In a circle they were all crowded around Monopoly, the players were Natasha, Felicity, Tony, Sam and Steve the rest were betting on the sidelines. "Fifty bucks says that Natasha is going to win!" exclaimed Clint slapping the money down while Roy rolled his eyes and retorted "seventy five bucks says that Felicity is going to destroy them all." Bruce huffed from the side "There is no way she will beat Tony and Sam." he said confidently watching from his seat beside Tony.

Forty minutes passed and Sam was out, it was Tony's turn to roll the dice. "Get a seven! Hit my hotels!" challenged Felicity as she watched Tony grab the dice. "ha! Like that's going to happen!" exclaimed Tony before he rolled the dice and gawked as it landed on seven making her smirk. "That's impossible! That's like a 1 in 12 chance." said Bruce absolutely stunned, Felicity smiles before sweetly saying "That's 1.5k please." Tony looked down at his cash and frowned "How about I give you three hundred thirty seven dollars and give you the rest in real cash?" he suggested with hope entering his eyes but Felicity shook her head. "According to my calculations even if you are to mortgage your five properties you will still be roughly six hundred sixty three dollars short. You have been beaten." she said with a triumphant smile as she received a thumbs up from Roy and Clint.

Tony's eyes scanned his properties looking for anyway to stay in the game before he sighed "Fine, I am out... Here you go." he passes her his properties and all his money before going to grab a drink. He brought one to Bruce before settling in to watch the progress of the game. It took twenty minutes before Steve was defeated by Natasha leaving the two women to face off. Everyone watched with astonishment as the two of them began rapidly buying up the remaining properties and putting up hotels on them. Natasha watched as Felicity took a deep breath and rolled the dice, "There is no way you can skip over my properties, prepare to be defeated." said Natasha smugly and watched as the dice hit the one number that would keep her opponent safe. "Five! That's impossible, it was a one in twelve chance."

Felicity smiled at her timidly "Well evidently it's not impossible, it's your turn." Natasha rolled the dice and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. " No... " she whispered as Felicity clapped gleefully "That's two thousand dollars Ms Romanoff." she went impassive before muttering "I am Sixteen hundred dollars short, if I mortgaged everything off I would still be over seven hundred dollars short. I guess you win." she said in a whisper and Felicity fist bumped Roy "Yes! I beat the Avengers at Monopoly!" she exclaimed proudly making Steve beam at her while those on Natasha's side of betting groaned in exasperation. Roy turned to Tony and held out his hand " I take the pot." He said with excitement gleaming in his eyes. As he reached for the pile Clint's hand shot out and stopped him "Your not the only one who bet on Licity" he explained making Roy's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Who else bet on Felicity?" he asked aloud only for Steve to clear his throat and reply "That would be me." Felicity looked slightly taken back before her face morphed into a she smile "You... You actually bet on me?" she asked making him nod "From the very beginning." he reassured before looking to Clint. "I am surprised that you bet on Nat and not your cousin, Felicity is pretty bright." Clint rubbed the back of his head before carefully replying "Welllllll, Nat is my girlfriend and I thought she was going to win. I didn't take into consideration that Licity would swoop in and steal the win."

Felicity smirked "Well, let this be a lesson for you, never underestimate a blond hacker that works with a vigilante on a daily basis." That night Felicity went to bed with a smile on her face as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

(The next day)

Felicity woke up and rolled over bumping her injured shoulder into the edge of the large desk beside her and was ready to shout in pain when she realized that she felt absolutely nothing. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at the bandage, curiosity peaked and getting the best of her she carefully undid the bandage. What she saw made her gasp "It's gone... not a mark... How is that possible?" she whispered poking and prodding the skin where her bullet wound should be. "I must be dreaming..." she murmured before pinching herself and establishing that she really wasn't dreaming.

She looked to the ceiling " Jarvis? Did anything out of the ordinary happen while I slept?" she asked getting up and reapplying the bandage. "No Ms. Smoak, Is something wrong?" replied the AI making her frown before replying "No that's alright Jarvis." Felicity remained silent before she looked at the time and smirked "Well might as well try to learn something."

(15 minutes later)

Felicity entered the gym and her eyes instantly found her cousin's who was just grabbing his bow. She moves to her cousins side before casually asking "Can you show me how to use a bow?" Clint stared at her impassively before asking "You want me to teach you how to use a bow?" Felicity nodded enthusiastically, he raised an eyebrow wondering why she would want to learn archery and she instantly frowned. "You don't have to, it's just that... Well I have watched the Arrow practice but he never let me do any type of fighting. I just figured it would be good to know how to use one if the need ever arises. Agh this is stupid I will just go ask Natasha to teach me how to shoot a gun one handed instead." she said ready to walk away when Clint's voice instantly stopped her. "It's not stupid, I was just surprised is all. Of course I can teach you... However, that bullet wound might be a problem."

Felicity waved away his concern "It was just a flesh wound, besides Doctor Banner has me on some pretty intense pain killers. I probably wouldn't feel it if I got shot again." she assured with a smile making him chuckle "Yep, we are definitely related." He waved her over to the archery station, she took a deep breath and listened as he began to explain the dynamics of archery. About two hours later everyone was lounging around on the main floor when Pepper came out of the elevator accompanied by a few people that Felicity nor Roy knew. Pepper moved to introduce them to their visitors.

"Felicity, Roy, let me introduce you to Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster, Thor Odinson who is also an Avenger. Guys this is Felicity Smoak, Clint's cousin and this is her friend Roy Harper." Said Pepper with a beaming smile. Thor appraised Roy for a moment before turning to Felicity and scooping her up in a strong embrace. "Lady Felicity it is a great honor to meet another member of the Hawk family, your cousin has fought with honor in many battles." he said only for Felicity to whimper in pain making him quickly release her. "My apologies, I forget that my Asgardian strength is vast compared to you mortals." he says unaware of Felicity's injury. Roy, Clint and Steve all winced and looked at her with concern, she gave them a small reassuring smile that put them at ease as she replied "It's a pleasure to meet an Asgardian. Please call me Felicity."

Thor beamed before acquiescing to her request , Felicity turned to Darcy and Jane before smiling in greeting in which they both responded favorably. "Felicity, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis are here to go with Natasha and I for our annual girls day out." said Pepper making Felicity smile "Well have fun then." she said moving to walk away when Natasha blocked her path. "You are coming with us, if I have to go then so do you." she ordered impassively making Felicity retort "I can't go out, it's not safe with hydra after me. So yeah have fun." she tried to escape again when it was Pepper who stepped in "We will have Happy with us, Natasha is always armed and Darcy always carries a taser. Your phone is connected to Jarvis and we won't be far from the tower, believe me you will be perfectly safe. We won't take no for an answer." she concluded firmly leaving no room for argument.

Felicity sighed "I will grab my purse." While the women were out the guys decided that having an all out miniature war in the tower was a good idea. "I don't know about this Stark. What would Pepper say?" said Steve looking warily at the man grinning in front of him. Tony smirked "Nothing, if we clean up before she gets back." Steve rolled his eyes but followed the guys into the elevator, his mind telling him to put a stop to this.

-Authors Note- I am sorry for not updating in so long! I apologize but I hope you liked this little filler chapter, as well as that little mystery in the beginning. Please review because I love hearing from you guys! And Thank you for taking the time to follow this story!


	18. Chapter 18 need help

Life blessing and curse 18

To say that Tony's last statement was wrong was an understatement, Pepper and the rest of the women had returned less than two hours later after a sudden storm had appeared and caused heavy rain fall. The women were sopping wet and in horrible moods, so when a cream pie suddenly went flying at them and got Jane in the face... Well let's just say that the men were in trouble. Pepper walked up to a half creamed Tony Stark and with crossed arms and a disapproving expression asked "What in the world is going on in here?! We are gone for barely two hours and you throw a... What is this?"

Clint peaked out from one of the events and replied "It's war." before ducking back within his hiding place to avoid a pie to the face from Sam. Tony shifted uncomfortably under Peppers gaze before Jane broke the silence with a hysterical laugh after the shock wore off. She walked up to Tony grabbed the pie sitting in his hands and casually smashed the pie into his face. Pepper turned to Jane gawking when she received a pie in the face from Felicity making her sputter, and the blonde burst out laughing. "Peppers eyes narrowed "Oh it is so on!" Darcy and Felicity ran behind the counter beside Steve while Pepper and Jane ran to the opposite side.

Steve met Felicity's eyes as he beamed "Finally my reinforcements have arrived." he said before passing her and Darcy a pie each. Needless to say that when the war ended everyone was covered in pie with Steve's team being victorious. His team consisted of Felicity, Sam, Clint, Darcy and himself. Pepper surveyed the damage before sighing in resignation "Jarvis, Please have our main cleaning service come by to clean up this floor within the hour. Inform them that they will be receiving bonus's at its completion." she said before looking down at her outfit and saying "I am going to go change. Jane, Darcy your luggage is in your rooms on the thirty fifth floor."

Felicity goes to the kitchen and grabs a towel to wipe off her glasses, she sighs when her cousin walks in after her looking amused. "You have pretty good aim for someone who is normally stuck behind a desk all day." She shrugged "You did teach me how to throw darts when we were kids, I guess good aim is in our blood." Clint smirks then he looks to her arm "Your arm seems to be better, that or Stark and Banner have you on some strong painkillers." he said looking at it with a hopeful expression. Felicity nodded "They have me on so much pain killers that I am surprised I am not slurring my words." She said making Clint chuckle "Well at least you're not in any pain. That must be how you can do archery without having pain shooting up and down your shoulder. " he said with a smile.

Felicity nodded before leaving the kitchen to get changed, Clint staring after her as she went, a look of intrigue on his face. An hour later everyone was scattered throughout the tower, before Tony decided that it was time they went to one of his fancier restaurants.

Meanwhile back in Starling City.

Mr. Death stood still looking at a picture of Felicity, her eyes sparkling and her smile shining. His brows knit before he muttered "How do you keep getting away?" Then his eyes lit up as he turned to the guard standing by the doors "Bring me Grant Ward immediately!" he shouted making the guard tense before running out of the door. A few minutes later Grant Ward walked in impassively, before saying "One of your guards said that you wanted to see me." Damon Death turned to Ward and tossed a file across his desk before gesturing for him to look it over.

Ward was looking at the file with confusion before he asked "She seems like a level four material sir... Why are you sending in a level 8... She is child's play to me sir. What is she so important." Damon turned to him his temper flaring as he exclaimed "SHE HAS CONNECTIONS TO THE ARROW AS WELL AS THE AVENGERS! NOT ONLY THAT BUT HER ANCESTRY INTRIGUES MYSELF AND THE COUNCIL GREATLY. You will bring her back here and you will work with Rumlow to get her. She is well protected with the Avengers." Ward crossed his arms before asking "How is Rumlow suppose to help me kidnap someone who is under the Avengers protection?"

Mr. Death growled at him before menacingly invading his space and getting into his face making Ward flinch but otherwise stand his ground. "Between you and Rumlow I am sure you can think of way to bring me Felicity Smoak." he said making Ward nod. "Right away sir, I will leave immediately." Ward spun around and left the room calmly, heading straight for the armory.

A day later

Felicity ducked as Natasha did a spin kick in the air, charging for her head. Felicity was covered in sweat, her breathing labored and her body tiring. Steve watched from the sidelines with a concerned expression "Natasha, I think she is done for the day. You have been at this for hours. She looks almost dead on her feet." he said speaking up and moving in between the two women. Natasha's face remained impassive before she curtly nodded walking away, Steve watched a sigh of relief escape Felicity as she all but collapsed on the nearby bench. Clint passed her a bottle of water and gave her a sympathetic smile.

She groaned looking up at him with a wince "Tell me again why I agreed to do this?" she said in annoyed tone. Clint smirked before replying "Because you want to be able to spar with the Green Arrow when you eventually leave. And let's not forget the fact that hydra is after you and you have already gotten shot because of it." Felicity frowned being reminded of the fact that she was in fact shot a few days ago and was mysteriously healed. She needed to look into why that had happened, and bring other people in on it. She sighed before asking "Hey can I show you something?"

Clint's eyebrow raised in suspicion before he nodded, Felicity looked around the room noticing that everyone else had left, leaving just the two of them. She bit her lip before stating "Promise me you won't freak out okay?" He mutely nodded watching as her hand moved to the bandage on her opposite arm. With a deep breath she yanked it off and looked away immediately, not wanting to see her cousins reaction. Clint's eyes were wide as he saw that her wound was gone, not a scare or blemish in site. "What... How?" he asked completely bewildered by this sudden turn of the events. Felicity turned to him with a shrug "I don't know, I just woke up the other day to find my arm completely healed."

Clint blinked impassively before he looked to the ceiling and ordered "Jarvis! I need you to run a scan on Felicity, I want the results only given to her and myself. DO NOT INFORM STARK." Suddenly a device sprung out of the wall beside Felicity and began floating around her, beams of light surrounding her as it did. A minute later the device went back into the wall, making Clint and Felicity wait quietly beside each other. After ten minutes of silence the AI finally spoke up, "Agent Barton, Miss Smoak, the tests show that you are in perfect health. However there is several abnormalities within your genes and blood samples, I am afraid I can not identify them."

Felicity bit the inside of her mouth in sadness before she moved to the nearest computer console and asked for Jarvis to display the results. Clint looked over her shoulder and scrunched up his face as he grew confused by the results. "How do you read this?" he muttered quietly making Felicity snicker before replying "I don't understand much, but I do know people who could help us get the answers we want." "Who would these people be? If Jarvis can't figure it out than it's doubtful that you can find someone better." Felicity turned to him a beaming smile upon her face, "How quickly can we get to Central City?" she asked making him raise an eyebrow before Jarvis replied "I can have one of Mr. Stark's jets prepped and ready to go within the hour, if you would like Miss Smoak?"

Felicity mutely nodded before she turned to Clint and said "I need to find Roy, there is no way I am going without him." Clint curtly nodded when he spun around and moved to exit before shouting over his shoulder "I will meet you two in the garage in thirty minutes."

Five minutes later

"Wait, why do we have to go to star labs?" asked Roy absolutely baffled by this sudden turn of events. Felicity pinched the bridge of her nose before ripping off her bandage that she had just put back on minutes before and allowed Roy to see the lack of damage. Roy's eyes widen slightly before he impassively asked "Are you a Metta Human? Only some of them can have regeneration abilities." Felicity's eyebrows furrowed in thought before replying "I wasn't anywhere near the particle accelerator when it exploded, nor was I in Central City. No I have a feeling that I was born with this. Clint and I are heading to Central City, I was hoping you would come with?" Roy instantly beamed and nodded enthusiastically before replying "I will grab my duffle, do I have to worry about bringing my bow on the flight?" he asked as a last minute thought.

Felicity shook her head and watched as Roy sprinted from the room "Meet us in the garage in fifteen minutes!" she exclaimed at the last second hoping that he had heard. She turned to the elevator and went to her floor to grab a overnight bag. As she entered her room she grabbed her backpack, and put in a skirt, shirt and pair of panda flats before adding her tablet and a few other things. All too soon Felicity, Roy and Clint were boarding the private jet, all layered in four different layers of clothing as small flakes of snow whipped through the air. Once they were safely in the air she pulled out her phone and called Caitlyn.

Caitlyn- Felicity?

Felicity -Hey Caitlyn! Are you busy?

Caitlyn - Not at all, Central City has been very quiet as of late. What can I do for you?

Felicity - Well I was shot three days ago and I need you to run my blood and identify the abnormalities that my associates and I have found.

Caitlyn - Certainly... Wait... YOU WERE SHOT!? Are you okay? Did the arrow take the guy down? How did you get in the cross fire?

Felicity - Ermm... I would rather tell you that in person, that way it's less likely to be heard by unwanted parties. I will be landing in Central City in about six hours, I am bringing Roy and a guest. Please don't tell Barry, I would rather my visit be a surprise.

Caitlyn- oh, ummm... Okay yeah that's fine. I will have Cisco pick you three up.

Felicity - Thank you Caitlyn, see you soon.

Felicity hung up and with a sigh muttered "I hope she won't swoon over the fact that I am bringing an Avenger over.

-Authors Note- I am so so sorry for not updating in so long! I hit writers block but finally got out of it. Please review and thank you for following my story!


	19. Chapter 19 Meta's and shock

Life blessing and curse 19

Steve was staring up at the ceiling with a look of shock and horror, he had just asked Jarvis where Felicity was and was not expecting the answer he just received. "Jarvis can you please repeat that? I think I misheard you." he asked in a impassive tone. Jarvis happily obliged and repeated "Ms. Smoak is no longer in Avengers tower, she is currently in a Stark Jet headed to Central City sir." Steve's eyebrows furrowed as he asked "Why would she go there? And why would she go alone? She knows that Hydra is after her." His heart began to beat quickly as concern began to overwhelm him, he was caught up in all the horrible things that could happen to Felicity that he was losing his composure.

"Captain Rogers, Ms. Smoak did not go alone, Roy Harper and her cousin Agent Barton have both gone with her. She is quite safe sir." said Jarvis much to Steve's relief. "Keep me informed Jarvis." he ordered before walking to the gym.

(Five and a half hours later)

Felicity, Clint and Roy all walked out of the jet, twelve security guards waiting not far from them. Clint's eyebrows furrowed before he leaned over to Felicity and whispered "Is this normal for Central City?" Felicity shook her head before moving to greet the guards with an innocent smile. "Umm hello, may I ask why there are so many of you just standing here?" she asked the nearest one. The security guard turned to her with a frown "Central City has been having major conflicts with meta humans the last several weeks, as you few came here on a millionaires plane we are required to escort you to your car. It's for your safety, you understand." he added quickly noticing Roy and Clint's exasperated looks.

Felicity smiled in acceptance before gesturing for them to lead on, they made it past security and out to the front of the airport to see Cisco waiting for them with a black town car. "Felicity!" he exclaimed moving to embrace her in a hug before turning to Roy and clapping him on the soldier "Roy my man, how's those arrows working for you?" he asked with a smirk making Roy chuckle before replying "They are working well, the Arrow himself is jealous of them." Cisco smirked opening his mouth to reply when Felicity moved to his side and whispered " Our friend here doesn't know that Oliver is the Arrow, please don't say anything."

Cisco mutely nodded before allowing Felicity to make introductions "Cisco this is my cousin Clint Barton aka Hawkeye from the Avengers. Clint this is Cisco, he works with a very good friend of mine and between him and my other friends I think we can figure out what's going on." she said with a smile making Clint hold his hand out only to see Cisco staring at him wide eyed. Felicity and Roy smirked in amusement as Cisco seemed to come out of his shocked state and shook Clint's outstretched hand. "You are related to an Avenger!? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked looking at Felicity, making her shrug and casually reply "I didn't know until about a week ago. Let's head to Star Labs, I need Caitlyn's help."

Cisco opened the passenger side door for Felicity while gesturing for Roy and Clint to get in the back, both guys threw their bags and Felicity's into the trunk before sliding in. Felicity was quiet as she listened to Roy and Clint argue over who would be the first one to notice the three of them missing back in Manhattan. Finally after it was agreed that Steve and Natasha would be the first to notice their disappearance , they pulled up to Star Labs. Everyone made their way inside and Clint decided to ask "Is there anything I should know before I go in there?" Felicity bit her lip before replying "Yes, You are going to meet the Flash, we are going to his secret lair so don't you dare tell Tony. Oh and leave all the talking to Roy and myself, they are our friends."

Clint's eyebrow furrowed before he stiffly pursed his lips and nodded in acknowledgment. Felicity was at the head of the group and as she went to step into the main room she suddenly found herself bulldozed over by a red blur. "Oomph!" she grunted before fixing her glasses and looking up to see "Felicity?" she smiled graciously at him and breathed out "Hey Barry." Barry zipped off of her and quickly helped her up, not noticing Clint, Roy or Cisco gawking at them. "Felicity are you alright? What,.. What are you doing here? No one told me you were coming." Asked Barry really quickly as he pulled her into a hug. Felicity returned the embrace before stepping back and replying "I told Cisco and Caitlyn not to tell you, and I am fine. But first I am not here alone."

She turned to Roy and Clint who had been leaning against opposing walls watching their interaction with interest. "You remember Roy Harper, and this is my cousin Clint Barton aka Hawkeye from Avengers. Clint this is the Flash." she said with a smile, allowing Barry the choice to reveal his identity to her cousin or not. Barry observed the man in front of him before he pulled off his mask and held out his hand "Call me Barry, anyone that Felicity trusts I trust. " Clint nodded before following Cisco and Roy into the room, Felicity and Barry following. Barry leaned down and whispered casually into Felicity's ear "You do realize that you brought Caitlyn's favorite Avenger right to her."

Felicity's head snapped towards him with a look of surprise before she whispered "I had no idea. I just told her that I was bringing a guest and Roy." Barry chuckles as they decide to make introductions, but Caitlyn didn't need them because as soon as she saw Clint her eyes widened as she gasped. "You are Hawkeye..." she whispered making him look at her in shock and intrigue before he asked "I am, but how could you possibly know that?" Caitlyn looked like a deer caught in headlights before she cleared her throat and replied "You don't wear a mask, so it was a simple thing to find video cameras where ever you showed up and hack into them to see. It took forever because someone wipes all security footage with anything to do with Avengers but they forgot one and I managed to get one close up of your face. However your face isn't in any known database... So."

She shrugged moving to embrace Felicity, Clint observed the the scientist before turning to Barry and asking "So where were you zooming off to when you, oh so elegantly knocked over my cousin?" Barry's mouth opened and closed before he exclaimed "Oh right!" before speeding out of the lab, leaving Caitlyn to reply "There is a meta human that's going around Central City and taking out high value people, two multi millionaires have already been killed and another one is being held somewhere north of here." Felicity's eyes widen before she moved to the computers and began typing as she rapidly asked questions about and minutes later she had a location. Cisco who was on coms with Barry at that moment relayed coordinates and everyone hoped for the best.

The Flash sped into the warehouse and came to a screeching halt in the middle of it, to find that it was empty. "Guys there is nothing here, are you sure the signal leads here?" He asked slightly breathless, as his eyes scanned every inch of the warehouse. Felicity's eyebrows were furrowed as she heard Barry's reply, she tried to back trace the hackers steps and every time it always concluded at the warehouse. She was ready to scream when suddenly a live broadcast popped onto the screen. A man in a expensive suit and tie was tied to a chair and directly behind him stood a masked man with a gun. Clint looked at the man before huffing " Jethro Smith... He owns over fifty percent of the stock in Lython Industries. Stark hates the guy." Felicity frowned before replying "Looks like he is piggy backing off of several different secure networks. The only way I can track him is if I allow him into this network."

Barry was weighing the options before he nodded and gave her permission, her fingers moved on the keyboard rapidly. Cisco watched over her shoulder and was fascinated by the code she was using. Both Cisco and Felicity's eyes widen as the location popped on screen. "This can't be right, it says that the footage is live and coming from the CCPD." Suddenly Felicity gasped as the assailant on screen suddenly had a bolt of electricity in his hand, he spoke loudly for all to hear. "The capital elite of this world believe that they are untouchable, that they can do whatever they want and get away with it. Let this be yet another warning to those that are fortunate enough not to be this man in front of me." Suddenly he thrust his hand out and the man screamed out in pain as the lighting burned through his heart.

"Barry!?" exclaimed Felicity wondering where the Flash was, when all of a sudden he responded breathlessly as he moved into the view of the live feed. Electricity clashed with speed before the assailant was suddenly in front of the camera tied up and unconscious. Everyone in Starlabs breathed in relief as the camera feed cut.

It didn't take long before Barry zoomed back into Star Labs dressed normally, Cisco clapping hands with him in happiness. "So is Major Sparks in our meta human prison?" he asked making everyone roll their eyes at the metas new nickname. "Yep, not happy about it either." Felicity and Caitlyn were quietly talking in the corner when Clint cleared his throat and loudly asked "Have you asked Caitlyn to help us figure out what is going on with you Licity?" At this comment everyone except Roy turned to Felicity with concerned and bewildered expressions. Barry was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind "Whats wrong Felicity? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Felicity glared at her cousin who had the wisdom to shrink away from her gaze, as she hesitantly replied babbling" Well you see... Yes... And no... Well more yes than no. But I don't think it's a bad thing... "

At everyone's confused stares she cleared her throat and replied "Well I got shot about four days ago... Well two days ago, I was checking my wound and... Well. I might as well just show you what happened." she walked around her cousin and pulled out his knife and before anyone could connect what she was doing she sliced her palm deeply. Everyone cried out horrified, except Clint and Roy who watched with interest. Barry zoomed over to her with a cloth and was about to put pressure on her palm when she exclaimed "No wait!... Just watch." Barry hesitantly watched her palm as Cisco and Caitlyn joined him. The long gash was suddenly mending itself and a minute later there was no evidence of the cut being there in the first place. Cisco stuttered as he said "Felicity... Is a meta... Meta human." And promptly passed out.

-Authors Note- I am sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoyed this update! Please review and thank you for reading.


	20. Chapter 20 hmmmmmm

Life blessing and curse 20

Felicity stared wide eyed as Cisco dropped, her hand covering her mouth in shock as she passed Clint his knife. Caitlyn checked his pulse and quickly reassured everyone that he would be fine. Barry and Caitlyn then turned to Felicity with questioning expressions, Barry the one to ask "Felicity what happened, how do you have regeneration abilities?" Felicity shrug before replying that she once again had no clue . She passed Caitlyn a thumb drive as Clint explained what was on it "We took a blood sample and no one could identify certain markers and abnormalities in her blood. Felicity said something about you and Cisco being an expert on meta humans and and their biology."

Caitlyn walked over to her computer console and put the drive in, very eager to figure out what was going on with her friend. "This is amazing... Cisco I need you to get another sample of her blood, I have to go through this. It may take awhile." She said to Roy and Clint who promptly turned to Barry and the former asked "So... Chess or the usual?" Barry's face broke out into a grin "The usual." Suddenly both Clint and Roy found themselves in another room, having just been sped over by Barry.

Meanwhile back at Starling City

Oliver walked into the lair to find Laurel typing lazily away at Felicity's computers and Dig cleaning his Glock. He sighed his brain was tired, no matter what he did he couldn't be the arrow and Oliver Queen. That's why he had given control over his company to Ray Palmer, with the assurance that come someday he could get his company back if he wanted. Felicity would probably kill him when she found out about it, but he hoped that she would understand. "Very quiet in Starling city tonight." Dig causally observed watching Oliver as he moved to the archery station to let off some steam. "Too quiet, we haven't even had so much as a purse snatching reported in the last thirty two hours." stated Laurel as she grabbed her purse and started to leave the lair "Laurel, where are you going?" asked Oliver.

Laurel turned to him with a smile as she replied "To check with my father, something has to be going on. I will be back soon." As soon as she left Diggle and Oliver turned to each other "Have you heard from Felicity?" the ladder asked only to shake his head. "She seems off when I last spoke to her... Distant and also happy." Said Oliver moving to the sparring mat, Diggle following after him and tossing him a bamboo rod. "She is on vacation Oliver, she has been reunited with her Cousin and has met the Avengers. She has probably been sworn to secrecy on several things for their safety, it's not surprising if she is distant. Plus her being happy isn't a bad thing, let her have her fun, we all know she doesn't get enough of it here."

A few hours later at Avengers Tower

Tony looked at Steve impassively as he took a swig of his scotch, then replied "No I have not heard from Legolas or miss Malibu techno Barbie, they will be fine, the other archer is with them." Steve rubbed the back of his neck nervously before walking out of the room and towards the gym. He jumped onto the salmon ladder and began working his way up, his mind stuck on a certain blonde hacker.

At star labs

Caitlyn and Cisco were behind the main computers quietly arguing about the results of their tests. "No Cisco that's not it, I think it's genetics." she argued making Cisco reply "But look at this, it shows that she was exposed to some type of radiation." The two continued to bicker while Clint and Felicity stared at them with amusement, both curious who would win the argument. Clint was betting on Cisco and Felicity was of course betting on Caitlyn, what they didn't expect was Barry to intervene and get a completely different response. Hesitantly the trio moved to address Felicity.

"After looking at your DNA tests and various other things-" started Cisco gesturing for Caitlyn to continue "We have concluded that you are part alien, however, it had been inert until you were exposed to some substance. What that substance is... We don't know but that's what unlocked this unique ability." Clint and Felicity looked at each other before Felicity replied "So basically your saying that I am an unknown variable, you don't know what I am." The two scientists mutely nodded making Barry reply "We are sorry Felicity... We have no idea how you do what you do or what limitation they have." Felicity sighed waving away his meloncolly tone before she turned to Clint "I guess we will see what Tony and Bruce can figure out. It was worth a shot." she said, Roy was watching her before he turned to the science trio and asked "Can she heal others?"

Cisco rubbed his chin in thought while Caitlyn bit her lip being unsure, Barry on the other hand replied "Well there is only one way to find out..." He moved fast and grabbed Clint's knife in a blink of an eye, however before he could do anything crazy Felicity exclaimed "NO STOP!" making Barry halt his actions. Felicity sighed in relief before replying "I don't think I can just heal people at will, and even if I could it would probably drain me. I think we should wait to find out when someone is actually hurt." Caitlyn agreed whole heartedly with the blonde and instead decided to change the topic "So what's it like staying with the Avengers? Have you been in Doctor Banner's lab?! Have you met Captain America and Thor?" she asked her voice rising in excitement as she asked every question.

Felicity smiled before replying "I have more than met Captain America... He has been teaching me how to fight. He is a really great guy."

That night the Avergers' jet touched down in the towers helipad, Cap stood waiting for them with crossed arms. "Glad to see you three back safely." he commented as Clint and Roy were the first out, followed by a very tired Felicity. She came to a stop in front of him, knowing that she needed to speak with him after the days she had. Both archers realized this and promptly made excuses, leaving the two alone on the helipad. "So why did you go to Central City so suddenly? If I may ask?" asked Steve smiling lightly. Felicity grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, intent on showing him rather than telling him. "I have to show you, let's go to the armory." Steve looked at her bewildered but decided to follow and find out exactly why she went to central city.

Steve put his palm on the palm scanner and was allowed into the armory, he gestured for her to enter first and watched as she looked around the room for a particular object. Finally she found a knife since she had given Clint's back to him and showed Steve what she found. "What do you need a knife for?" he asked rather perplexed where this was going. She pulled the knife from the sheath and with a deep breath slashed her palm for the second time in as many days. Steve openly gawked and went to grab the knife from her "Felicity are you crazy! Why would you cut yourself?" he went to grab the first aid kit on the wall but was stopped by her grabbing him. "Wait! I am not crazy, just watch." she said in a firm tone making him watch as the bleeding began to slow and the skin began stitching itself back together. A minute later there was no visible sign that there had ever been a cut.

Felicity cautiously watched his face for any visible expressions, but he made none of the expected. "You have super abilities? How is that possible?" he asked his head cocked to one side with a curious expression on his face. Felicity went into the long story that basically ended up with her saying she wasn't sure exactly what she was. "Have you asked Bruce or Tony to look into it?" he asked. She shook her head before explaining why she hadn't "No, only Clint, Roy and now you know about this. I wanted to make sure I told you before them since you have been like a mentor to me for self defense." she said with a small smile. Steve smiled before replying "Well then, let's see if we can find out what you are and what else you can do."

-Authors Note- So so so sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever. All I can say is that school finals and the chapter not flowing well are my only excuses. Please review and tell me what you think so far... I am hoping to update more frequently now.


	21. Chapter 21 questions and workouts

Life blessing or curse 21

Tony and Bruce were in their labs when Steve and Felicity walked in. Both scientists looked to each other in curiosity before Tony asked "What's going on blondie? Capsicle?" Felicity bit her lip making Tony's eyes widen in horror as he exclaimed "OH MY GOSH YOU ARE PREGNANT!" Banner chocked on the water he was just beginning to drink while Steve and Felicity openly gasped. Steve's face going red as he all but shouted "NO! That's not it at all..." Felicity meanwhile was starting to think that maybe she shouldn't tell them about her unique abilities when Bruce spoke up. "No Tony, something else is going on here."

Felicity smirked before replying "Getting warmer Bruce, care to take a less impossible guess than Tony's?" she pursed her lips and watched as Bruce looked her over mutely. After a couple minutes spent staring at her he replied "You have unusual abilities... inhuman like abilities." Felicity smiled "You got it in one shot! I have some regeneration abilities but as to how I have them... We aren't entirely sure." she finished with a nonchalant shrug. Tony's eyes widen as he looked her up and down before smiling brightly at her, "Looks like it's time for some testing Brucey. Come on Blondie take a seat over here." he said pointing to a nearby lab table that was within arm distance of himself.

Steve looked at Felicity looking for any signs of discomfort or wariness but found none, she moved over to the table and cautiously jumped on. As Tony and Bruce began buzzing around her she suddenly remembered the pin drive that she had hanging on her necklace. "Here this is all the information and test results we have so far." she said pulling it off and handing it to Tony. He set it down upon a clear computer console and instantly Jarvis accessed the data "Jarvis what do we have?" he asked watching as scales of DNA and genes began appearing in front of him. "It appears sir, that Miss Smoak's blood has an abnormality." he stated bluntly. Banner looked at the scales and asked "Has any scientists or doctors looked into such an abnormality?"

Felicity looked up to the ceiling and held her breath, hopeful that someone would perhaps know what she is. "There is only one on record, her name is Doctor Jemma Simmons. Formally of SHIELD." Steve and Felicity looked slightly skeptical before Clint speaks up as he makes his presence known "Of course Fitzsimmons would be the ones we need. Those two get in more trouble than Thor does trying to blend in." Felicity turned to him with a raised eyebrow and asked "I assume you know her? Do you know where we can find her?" Clint shrugged "It wouldn't be hard to find her, when SHIELD went down she and a few others loyal to shield stuck with Deputy Director Hill. And if memory serves me, Hill now works for..." he said turning towards Tony who quickly jumped in proudly "ME." Steve and Felicity smirked before Steve asked "Well? Are you going to get her to find Doctor Simmons? Or are we going to have to shoot Felicity several times to find out what she is?"

Tony was silently debating which option had more merit and entertainment "well if we shoot her and can find out what makes her regenerate but if I do that pepper will revoke my lab privilages but then again I would love to see what Barbie could do... The possibilities are endless." he muttered and after a few minutes of this Clint barked "STARK!" This startled him out of his calculations and saw the disapproving looks of all those around him, he smiles sheepishly before replying "I was only joking... Jarvis... get Hill on the phone." It wasn't long before it was arranged that Jemma Simmons and her partner Leopold Fitz would be arriving at Avengers tower the following morning. Felicity decided that she should take the time to contact Oliver's contact and find out if he had found out who is stationed in Starling City.

She walked silently to her room and laid back on her bed, with a sigh she put on her blue tooth and called the contact.

Contact- Wonderful weather this morning.

Felicity- Yes, but I always carry an umbrella.

Contact- What can I do for you Miss Smoak?

Felicity- I was wondering if you have found the information that Mister Queen was interested in.

Contact- I am close, I will call you when I have it. Good bye.

Felicity - Yes bu-

The line went dead and Felicity huffed in annoyance, she was kind of glad that she hadn't heard from Oliver in a couple of days... she wouldn't have any news for him.

Meanwhile 

Ward and Rumlow watched Avengers tower from across the street on the thirtieth floor. "That blonde never stays in one place in the tower, she splits her time between at least six different floors and we can't tell what rooms are on such floors. Stark thought out his buildings designs quite well." murmured Rumlow looking through his special ops x ray binoculars . Ward agreed looking through his rifle scope with distaste " We need to get eyes or ears on the inside. Someone who can track her movements and find the perfect time for us to take her." he observed turning to Rumlow with a raised brow "Don't look at me kid, I walk within twenty feet of that building and I will be made." said Rumlow glaring at the tower across the street. Ward rolled his eyes before replying "I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about her. No one knows that she is on our side and she has dealings with Stark and Rogers on a regular basis." Rumlow smirked "Good plan sir."

Felicity walked into the gym and immediately found herself walking onto the treadmill. She looked up and said "Jarvis.. Please play my playlist." She smiled as he instantly replied "Of course ma'am." suddenly her favorite music was blasting throughout the gym and she began running. About twenty minutes later she was covered in sweat and her breathing was labored. She slapped the treadmill council and gasped I relief as the treadmill came to a gentle stop. Felicity leaned over the council and grabbed the nearby towel and began to pat away the sweat around her neck with exhaustion. She walked over to the nearby bench and plopped down, her leg muscles aching and numb. She laid out on the bench and looked up at the ceiling, her eyes slowly began to close as exhaustion took over.

Felicity's eyes slowly opened to find Steve staring down at her with an amused expression, her eyebrow quirked up in question as she asked "Can I help you with something?" Steve stepped back and rubbed the back of his head nervously "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked, her eyes widen in surprise before she quickly asked "Are you asking me out on a date?" Steve looked quite nervous as he stuttered "well yes... I mean no... I mean... You don't have to go... It's just that-" Felicity stopped him mid stutter as she smiled up at him and replied "I would love to go on a date with you." Steve smiled in relief before saying " Great! I will pick you up from your floor at seven."

Felicity nodded watching as he moved to leave the gym when a thought suddenly occurred to her, was this a formal date or casual? "Steve! Should I dress up? Or just dress casual?" she asked stopping him in his tracks. Steve turned to her with his brilliant charming smile and replied "Something between the two, make sure you dress warm it's cold outside." Felicity shook her head and turned to the nearby clock, her eyes widen it was already four thirty and she was a complete mess. She turned to the ceiling as she asked "Jarvis! Can you please send Natasha to my room?!" Seconds later Jarvis replied "She is on her way there now ma'am."

Felicity sped over to the stairs and made her way to her floor, she made it just as Natasha got off the elevator. "Hey Lic, what's going on? Jarvis said you needed me?" she asked moving to take a seat on her couch. Felicity began ringing her hands nervously as she began to explain "Well... You see... I Ermmm... Steve asked me and I don't know what to wear." she stuttered out making Natasha's eyes twinkle in amusement. "Steve asked you out and you don't know where you are going and therefore don't know what you should wear? Well this should be easy." said Natasha nonchalantly standing up and making her way to Felicity's closet. As soon as she opened it her nose wrinkled "Did you seriously only bring work out attire, skirts and dresses? No jeans, no winter boots? You would freeze in most of these." stated Natasha.

The blonde frowned before defensively replying "Well that's the warmest stuff I have from Starling City, it never gets this cold there. And it was a last minute trip so my wardrobe doesn't consist of much else other than secretary or business professional related clothing." Natasha pursed her lips before asking "What time is he picking you up?" Felicity instantly replied "Seven." Natasha sighed "This will be cutting it close, come on. Jarvis get Clint and tell him to meet us in the garage... Now!" she said before all but dragging Felicity into the elevator. Felicity rung her hands together "Please tell me we aren't going speed shopping ... Because I am so not dressed for it and I haven't taken a shower and I am all sweaty." said Felicity concerned, the only response she received was Natasha's smirk.

-Authors note- I am so sorry! Please forgive me for not updating sooner, this chapter wasn't flowing how I wanted and before I realized it months had passed. Thank you all who are still faithfully following and reviewing! It means a lot. I will try to update more regularly but college starts soon and I have no clue how that will effect my writing on here. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
